Raimundo's past life
by miniku
Summary: What happens when Raimundo runs into someone from his past? How will he react? Will it be a good reaction or a bad one? Read this to find out what will happen.
1. prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. _

_Ok guys this is my first fan fic so please go easy on me. Also tell me what you think about it. Is it good, is it bad, please tell me I want to know. It might not be the best but I promise you it will get better._

Prologue About 1500 Years Ago 

The sun was shinning very brightly on the beautiful village below. Down there life was going on as usual. Everyone was working hard at the task set before them.

Unknown to anyone but disaster was about to strike.

It was about noon when clouds started to fill the sky. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on. The sky started to fill with clouds for an hour. Then the clouds started to turn gray and the wind began to pick up.

Everyone ignored the gray clouds and wind.

The wind became fiercer. The clouds got bigger and grayer till they completely blocked the sun from sight. Thunder roared and lightning could be seen in the sky. Then a man in the village screamed out as loudly as he could that a tornado was coming.

When everyone heard that, they frantically ran to hide somewhere. Most of them ran into their homes and into their basement for protection.

The tornado struck and devastated the entire village. Everyone lost everything that they had in their homes and outside their homes. Everyone in that villages' life was changed that day.

But the future of the world was changed drastically at that moment because the lives

of two babies were completely changed that day.

Well what do you think? Please R&R


	2. The Prank

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. _

_Well I'm not sure how this came out, but I hope it came out, ok._

**Chapter 1 **

**The Prank**

The sun blazed on the grounds of the Xiaolin Temple. Everyone was resting except for one mischievous little boy. In the still of the day, he suddenly had an idea, an idea for the fun of it.

He carefully tiptoed into the large kitchen. In the middle of the scattered cupboards and the oven stood a counter, which held all the food. The regular plates were white, while the rectangular ones were red, and the bowls were blue. The oven was in the far right corner, while the counter was dead in the center of the room. The counter was long and straight. There were cupboards lining the both the right and left side of the room. There were also a few in the back opposite of the oven.

It was almost lunchtime and there were many dishes filled with foods, which were laid out on the counter. Eyeing the food, the boy smiled, a sly smile. He silently crept to the food and put different types of bugs into it. After that he crept back outside very stealthily.

Minutes later, everyone filed into the dining room. The dinning room was about the size of a regular sized dinning room. In the middle was a long table. There also were two doors on each side of the table. The table was parallel to both of the doors. If you entered the room then you would see a window on the right side. There are also cabinets lining the right wall a little below the window.

Clay is from Texas and has a Texan accent. He also has blond hair that falls over his light blue eyes. On his head he always wears a cowboy hat. He is a tall intimidating looking boy who is really a nice boy to get to know, but really has a heart of gold. He is the Xiaolin dragon of earth. He got to the food first and started to pile his plate with food.

Kimiko is from Tokyo, Japan. She has black hair, which she wears in pigtails and has blue eyes. She is about medium height and slightly smaller than Raimundo. She is a nice, kind girl who gets spoiled by her father but isn't a spoiled brat. She is the Xiaolin dragon of fire.

She didn't have as much food on her plate as Clay's did; therefore, she started to eat before Clay. She had her food in front of her and was going to have some when she suddenly saw something in it. She took a closer look and saw that it was a bug. When she saw the bug she screamed so loud that everyone in the temple could hear her. Everyone covered their eyes when they heard her scream. Then when she stopped screaming everyone looked down at their food only to see bugs crawling out of it.

Raimundo is from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He has brown, spiky hair and green eyes. He is about the same height as Kimiko except he is slightly taller than her. He is a nice boy but is a little cocky. He is the Xiaolin dragon of wind. Through right now he was stifling laughter. For he had been the one who had pulled the prank.

It took a while but eventually everyone calmed down. Then they turned to face Raimundo. They all knew that he was a prankster but to pull a prank like this; it just didn't seem right. They soon realized that indeed Raimundo had pulled the prank for puposes of his own. After they realized that, they became furious.

Nobody had eaten lunch that day because of him. It also would take too long to prepare another meal so they had to be content with snacking on food.

Omi is a young monk from the Xiaolin Temple in China. He has a big yellow head. He has a big ego but is a small boy. He is even tinier than Kimiko. Even though he is short, he is still an excellent warrior. He can be annoying at times but is still fun to be around. He is Xiaolin dragon of water.

After they realized that it was Raimundo who had pulled the prank, Omi went to him and started to lecture him how a Xiaolin warrior should do no such thing as that. Raimundo found the lecture from Omi extremely annoying. He was able slip away from Omi only to run into Master Fung.

Master Fung told Raimundo that as a punishment for pulling this prank, when a new Shen Gong Wu activated itself he was not allowed to go. Raimundo tried to protest against that until he caught sight of Master Fung's face and beading eyes. Then he went silent and accepted the punishment. Then as if this had all been planed very precisely. Dojo came out shouting something.

"Hey guys," he said, "gather around a new Wu has just revealed itself."

_Please R&R I need to know what you thought about this chapter. Was it good or bad, please tell me. _


	3. The New Girl

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. _

_I really hope that this came out ok. _

**Chapter 2**

**The New Girl**

Raimundo eagerly asked, "What's the new Shen Gong Wu."

Dojo replied, "It's the Potion of Stars. It allows the user to heal any kind of wound you may have but let me warn you it's a tricky Wu to use. If you use it then you become drowsy and fall asleep right away. It's the type of Wu you want to study up on before using."

Raimundo said, "Sounds like a cool Wu. Come on guys lets go."

"Yes, it does sound like an interesting Wu," Master Fung said, "but if you haven't forgotten you are staying here to do many chores for that prank you pulled on all of us."

"Aw man," Raimundo groaned, "And here, I was really starting to hope that you would have forgotten about that."

Then Kimiko, Clay, and Omi hopped onto Dojo and took off in pursuit of the new Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

The Xiaolin monks landed somewhere in China. From the looks of it, it looked like they landed in a park. Then they separated and started to look for the Potion of Stars.

While Clay was looking for it he suddenly saw a beautiful, stunning girl with long black hair that seemed to sparkle in the sun and she had soft brown eyes that were gorgeous to look at. She looked a little younger than Clay. She was also a little smaller than Clay to.

When Clay saw her he went head over heels for her. She looked like an angel just sitting there on the edge of a fountain, with the sun shining on her. The fountain had water coming out of the mouth of two angels standing opposite of each other. Clay just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally he approached her and with what strength he had left he managed to say in a small, weak voice, "Howdy partner."

The beautiful girl turned around and saw Clay standing there with his head to the ground. Then she said, "Hi I'm Selina." Her voice was so beautiful to listen to that it was breathtaking to hear.

Finally Clay was able to say after a moment of silence, "I'm Clay."

Then Selina said, "It's wonderful to meet you Clay."

"Same here Selina," Clay said. When he said that, he was finally able to look Selina in the eyes.

* * *

Kimiko and Omi had been searching for the Potion of Stars for at least an hour.

When suddenly Kimiko and Omi heard Jack Spicer say, "HAHAHA! So long Xiaolin Losers. I have the Shen Gong Wu and you don't."

They heard him say that just when they spotted Clay talking to a beautiful looking girl. They turned to their left to see Jack with a golden star shaped Wu in his hand.

Clay abruptly looked away from Selina to see Jack with the Potion of Star in his hand. Selina got up from where she had been sitting to get a better of what was going on.

And then at that moment Jack said, "Jackbots! Attack!"

About twenty Jackbots surrounded the Xiaolin monks. They took them out very easily.

While the monks where doing that Selina had jumped until she was right next to Jack Spicer. Then she kicked him hard in the stomach and his grip on the Wu vanished and he let go of it. It started to fall but Selina grabbed it before it hit the ground. Jack started to leave in order to get away from her.

When all the Jackbots were destroyed they looked around and saw Selina had the Wu in her hand and Jack whimpering as he left. They let Jack leave because he no longer had the Potion of Stars in his hand.

Then Selina went over to Clay and handed it to him. After that Clay introduced her to Kimiko and Omi. Then Clay looked at her and said, "You know what, you should come back to the temple with us. The other two monks gasped at that idea but readily agreed that it was a good one.

Selina looked at Clay and said, "Clay, I'd do anything for you."

Then Kimiko said, "Hey Selina, I know that look in your eyes, you're looking for a cutie. Well I have just the man for you. I think that you might really like him. I know for a fact that he'll like you."

Selina looked at Kimiko and said, "Really! Who is he?"

Kimiko said, "You'll see, when we get back to the temple."

Selina was thrilled at the fact of meeting someone she was sure she would like. She couldn't wait to meet him.

Then they all got on Dojo and flew back to the Xiaolin Temple.

_Well there's the chapter. Oh and if you think that Selina seems so perfect, well she isn't and you will soon see why. Please R&R and tell me what you thought of this chapter._


	4. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown_

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

Dojo arrived safely at the Xiaolin Temple. Master Fung went over to where Dojo was. When he got there he said, "Ah, I see you have returned and have retrieved the Shen Gong Wu." Suddenly he noticed Selina on Dojo and said, "And who might you be?"

Selina looked at Master Fung and said, "Hi my name is Selina."

Master Fung looked at her and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Selina. I am Master Fung."

Selina looked at him and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Master Fung."

Then he said, "Why don't you all go inside and get something to eat." Everyone agreed that, that would be a good idea. Then they all went inside and had something to eat. While they were eating Selina asked Kimiko, "So what does the boy you mentioned look like? You know the one you said I would most likely like?"

Kimiko said, "Well he has brown spiky hair, green eyes, about your height, is a Brazilian, cocky, and a troublemaker." When Selina heard that she fell instantly in love with the description of him.

While they were eating Kimiko went over to where Clay was and said, "Hey Clay do you think that Raimundo and Selina will both like each other?"

Clay looked at her and said, "Well, I'm sure they will Kimiko. You know how Raimundo is when it comes to girls. I also think that Selina is the type of person who might like Raimundo."

Kimiko nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Clay asked, "And why exactly did you want to know."

Kimiko looked at Clay and said, "Well I kind of think it would be better if Selina and Raimundo don't meet each other right away. I think it would be better if when they meet it would be kind of suspenseful. What do you think?"

"Well," Clay said, "I guess that's a good idea. Though what exactly do you have in mind for those two?"

"Well," Kimiko said, "I was thinking that it would be somewhat suspenseful if we didn't tell Raimundo and Selina what the others' name was. Also I was thinking that they could meet each other tomorrow on the training field before we train. Do you think that you can help me with that Clay?"

"Sure," said Clay, "I help with that."

"Oh and do you think that you can tell Omi about this?" Kimiko asked

"Sure," said Clay, "I can do that. I'll tell him after I talk to Raimundo."

"Thanks," said Kimiko. Then she moved back to where Selina was.

* * *

After they ate, Clay went to find Raimundo, who was in his room resting from all the chores Master Fung had him do. When Clay found Raimundo he immediately told him what had occurred during the Shen Gong Wu hunt. Clay told Raimundo about Selina. Who she was, how he had met her, and all that sort of things, but what he didn't tell Raimundo was what her name is.

Then he said, "She has black hair which seems to shine in the sun, brown eyes which seem to sparkle, she is Chinese, about your height, and is the sweetest most beautiful girl you will ever meet in your life. Raimundo fell instantly in love with the description of Selina when he heard it. Raimundo looked eagerly at Clay and said, "When will I meet her?"

Clay looked at Raimundo and said, "You two will meet tomorrow morning on the training field before we train."

Raimundo stared at Clay and whined, "You have got to be kidding me? Why can't I just meet her now?"

Clay replied, "Well Raimundo she needs to get to know the place better and soon we will be going to bed so naturally you don't have time to meet her today but you have all the time in the world to meet her tomorrow."

Raimundo glared at Clay but concurred, "Fine I'll meet her tomorrow. Oh, and by the way what's her name?"

Clay said, "Oh, well Kimiko thought it would be a good idea if you two found out each other's name by yourselves. When you fist meet ask her what her name is. Ok?"

"Fine, Fine I'll do that, I'll do that." Raimundo said. Then Clay left the room and went to tell Omi what Kimiko's plans were. Raimundo fell on his bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering about this mysterious girl. He fell asleep shortly just thinking about her. Later that night everybody was fast asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Selina got up early and had breakfast. She could hardly wait to meet the boy whom Kimiko had told her so much about. She decided to head to the training field because Kimiko told her to once she was done with breakfast. Then she walked out to the training field. She looked at the sun rise and wondered again what the boy was like but more importantly what his name was.

Then Raimundo and the others had breakfast. Raimundo was hardly eating because all he could think about was the girl that Clay told him about. He could hardly wait to meet her. While he was thinking about her his thoughts were interrupted when someone said, "Good morning my friend. My I ask what you are staring at."

Raimundo came back to reality and saw a big yellow head in his face. He sighed and said, "Actually Omi it's staring off into space."

Omi very confused said, "But that makes no sense."

Raimundo said, "Look Omi I was just thinking about that new girl that's all."

Omi said, "Ooooh… You mean S-

"Hey Omi didn't Master Fung want to see you before we started our training session." Kimiko said.

"Oh, you are most right Kimiko I should be going to see him now." Omi said. Then with that he left in search of Master Fung.

After Omi left Kimiko said, "How about we go to the training field now."

Both Raimundo and Clay agreed.

Then they all went out to the training field. Selina's back was turned to them when they got there. Raimundo approached Selina and said, "Hi" Selina turned around and gasped at the same time Raimundo did.

_Muhahahaah! Sorry that I left it at a cliffe. I am so mean. Anyway I'm sure some of you are wondering why Omi needed to see Master Fung. The reason was to get Omi to leave so that he wouldn't spoil everything because Omi did not need really need see Mater Fung. I thought that I would just clarify that in case I didn't really make it clear. Anyway R&R. _


	5. The Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown _

_Hey, guys and girls it is so good to see you again. I'm sorry for the wait. I was bogged down with a bunch of homework. Anyway here is the next chapter and I do hope that you will enjoy it._

**Chapter 4 **

**The Fight **

Raimundo and Selina glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. When in fact it was only five seconds. Then Raimundo scowled softly, "Selina!"

At the same time that Selina hissed venomously, "Raimundo!"

Neither of them could believe that they actually saw the other again. Soon both of their faces grew cold as they stared at each other with hatred brewing in their eyes.

Finally Selina threw a punch at Raimundo. Raimundo expecting something like that dodged the punch very easily. He turned to face Selina and shoved her so that she almost hit the ground. Then he decided that he would follow up on his attack to knock her to the ground. Seconds before he reached her, Selina turned around and punched Raimundo in the face. Just as quickly, she swept her feet under Raimundo making him fall to the ground. Before he touched the ground, he used his element of wind to knock himself back up. When he was up right again Selina kicked him in the stomach. Then she made to punch Raimundo in the face. Raimundo threw up his hands and felt a hard pain in his stomach as Selina punched him in the stomach instead.

* * *

Kimiko gasped as she saw the fight going on in front of her eyes. She turned to Clay and anxiously said, "Clay we have to go and find Omi and Master Fung and put an end to this fight!"

Clay nodded in agreement and said, "Come on let's go before this fight gets any worse." With that the two left in search of Omi and Master Fung. A little while later they found them both sitting under a tree sipping tea.

Kimiko rushed up to them and said in a rushed voice, "Master Fung, Raimundo and Selina have attacked each other and we have no idea why. You have to come with us so that we can stop them!"

Master Fung put his teacup down, got up and said, "You're right we must go now and break up the fight."

Omi let out a gasp and said puzzled, "But I thought that you said that those two would like each other."

Kimiko sighed and said, "I thought that they would like each other but apparently they don't, now let's get going if we're going to stop this fight." They all agreed with Kimiko and left to go stop the fight between Raimundo and Selina.

* * *

Both of them were breathing heavily and glaring at each other at the same time. Raimundo slowly started to walk towards Selina. When he was about five feet away from her he jumped into the air and landed behind her. Selina was taken by surprise and was barely able to avoid the punch that Raimundo had thrown to the back of her head. She quickly turned around only to get punched in the stomach. With all the strength that she could muster she quickly jumped away from Raimundo. Raimundo advanced on her and she, as quick as a flash, ran and pushed Raimundo back before running back to where she had originally been standing. She had done that so quickly that she had failed to hear the approaching footsteps coming in her direction. A strong pair of arms clamped around her shoulders restraining her from attacking Raimundo. Likewise, two different people were holding Raimundo back. Both of them of them had a strong grip on each of his shoulders.

"Let go!" Screeched Selina.

"Get your hands off of me!" Demanded Raimundo.

"Not until you explain to me what is going on. I need to know why you two attacked each other," responded Master Fung.

"No!" Scowled Raimundo.

"Never!" Screeched Selina.

"Please," said Master Fung, "I need to know."

Finally Raimundo sighed and said, "Ok, I'll tell you."

Now Master Fung was holding back Selina while Kimiko and Clay were holding back Raimundo. Omi in the mean time was just looking at what was going on with a very confused expression on his face.

Finally Raimundo and Selina had calmed down enough to where they could let go of them and the two wouldn't try to attack the other. Finally Master Fung asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. "How do you two know each other," he said. They both remained silent.

Then Kimiko said, "Please tell us we need to know."

Raimundo exhaled and said, "Look it's a long story. Ok?"

Clay said, "Awww, come on Raimundo you can tell us."

Omi said, "Yes! You must tell us Raimundo we have every right to know what is going on."

Raimundo was silent at that. Then he said, "You really want to know that badly?"

Everyone replied, "YES!"

Then Raimundo sighed and he said, "Ok, I'll tell you. Well," he said, "It all happened about 1500 years ago."

"1500 years ago, but you were not even alive then," stated Omi very confused.

Raimundo sighed and said, "Will you just let me talk, Omi? I promise that I will explain everything to you."

"Oh, I am most sorry please do continue," Omi said.

Raimundo glared at Omi before continuing and said, "Like I was saying it all happened 1500 years ago. I was born in a small village in China. My father was the person who trained me. I was about four years old when all the trouble started to happen. I was walking through the village with my father when all of a sudden I was knocked to the ground. I looked up and saw Selina staring down at me with a smirk on her face. I glared at her sizing mad. Slowly, I got up and tackled her to the ground. We started to fight one another until her father came up and separated us. He looked at her and she nodded her head in response. Then the two just left. My father came up to me asked, "Are you, ok?"

I responded, "Ya, I'm fine." My father nodded his head and we went back to the house. After that incident Selina and I because the worst of enemies. We constantly got into fights trying to prove that the other was the best. Finally when we both were about eleven years old both of our lives changed forever. We were fighting each other like we normally did when some sort of blue light surrounded us. The next thing I could remember was waking up on the beach of Rio de Janeiro. Selina was nowhere in sight so I assumed that she must have been swept away to a different place like I was. After I got up I left the beach and went off in search to find out where I was. I finally found a newspaper and saw that I had landed in Brazil and was 1500 years in the future. While I was wondering around Brazil I ran into Mrs. Pedrosa and she kindly let me stay at her place. Later she adopted me when I told her that both of my parents were dead and lived with them ever since, before I went to the temple. Raimundo concluded.

Then suddenly Omi said, "Wait an hour! You never told us who your fathers were." Raimundo was silent to this comment.

Then Selina said, "What's wrong Raimundo? How come you're afraid to tell them who our fathers are?"

Raimundo scowled at her and said, "I not afraid to tell them. I just don't want to tell them."

"What difference would it make any way if you told them who they were? They're both dead you know."

Omi said excitedly, "You know who each others fathers are!"

Selina looked at Omi and said, "A course I know who both of our fathers are. We did fight like almost everyday after that little "incident" we had."

"Please!" Omi said, "You have to tell us who both of your fathers are."

Selina shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure, I don't see why I shouldn't tell you."

_Well what did you think? Oh_ _and I'm sorry that I left this at yet another cliffe, but I promise you that I will try to get the next chapter up sooner to make up for the lateness in my update. Please R&R. _


	6. The Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown_

_Ok, People here is the next chapter and as I promised I have posted it a little bit early. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 5

The Truth

"You see my father is Chase Young and Raimundo's father is Dashi."

Everyone just stared at Selina after that.

Then Kimiko said, "You're joking right?"

Selina looked over at Kimiko and replied, "No, I'm not joking."

Omi had a very confused look on his face. He looked at Selina and said, "But Chase Young is not…"

"Hey Omi, I was wondering did I fully answer your question?"

Omi looked at Raimundo and said, "Yes. Why?"

"Ummm…Well…You know I just wanted to make sure I did."

"Oh," Omi said, "But what about Ch…

"What about him?" Raimundo said, cutting him off.

"Well," Omi said, "He's not…"

"You know what Omi, I think that we should all go get something to eat," said Raimundo.

"But we just had breakfast," Omi said very confused.

"So," insisted Raimundo, "That doesn't mean that we can't get anything else to eat. Besides I'm still hungry from breakfast."

"Ummm…Raimundo are you feeling alright?" Kimiko asked very concerned

"Yeah," Clay said, "It almost seems like you're trying to hide something from us."

"Yeah," Selina said, "What are you hiding from all of us?"

"Nothing," Raimundo said, "I just thought that everyone was hungry like I was."

Selina narrowed her eyes and snarled, "I don't care whether you're hungry or not I just want to know what you aren't telling us." She turned her back to Raimundo and moved her eyes so that they settled on Omi. "Omi," Selina cooed, "I was just wondering what you were going to say before Raimundo rudely cut you off."

"Oh," Omi said, "Well I was just going to point out that Chase Young…"

"Hey Omi," Raimundo said interrupting Omi for about the fourth time today, "Selina really doesn't need to know that."

Omi looked at Raimundo very confused and said, "Why?"

"Because she isn't very interested in things like that," Raimundo said intensely.

"In things like what?" Selina said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ummm… nothing," Raimundo said, "Just forget that I said anything at all."

Selina narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Raimundo, tell me what wouldn't I be interested in."

"Look just drop it, ok Selina," Raimundo said with a hint of annoyance in his voice too.

"Drop it! I can't drop it! At least not until you tell me what you're hiding from me," Selina said a bit irritated at Raimundo now.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you two, but I still don't get why you don't want me to tell Selina that Chase is still alive," Omi said.

Selina stared at Omi and slapped her forehead, "Of course, how could I forget that Chase drinks his Lau Mang Lone Soup everyday, which keep him forever young." She turned around and glared at Raimundo before saying, "Nice try Raimundo, but nobody can keep something that big from me. Besides I would have found out… eventually. Now if you don't mind I have to go." She turned to go walk out of the temple when suddenly Master Fung blocked her path.

"Going somewhere?" Master Fung questioned.

"Yeah, I'm going home now if you don't mind would you please get out of my way."

Master Fung looked at her and said, "No I don't think so."

"No," Selina scoffed, "What do you mean no? I have to leave so that I can get back to my father."

Master Fung chuckled and said, "Selina you're on the Heylin side. I cannot just let you pass and go back to Chase. You are already a threat to us. I will not make it a bigger one. Besides no one in their right mind would just let you leave this temple so that you will an even bigger threat to them."

Selina glared at Master Fung with hatred in her eyes and spat out, "Fine then it looks like I will have to force you out of my way." She threw her fist back and launched it forward straight to Master Fung's stomach. At the last minute Master Fung dodged the attack and grabbed Selina by behind thus restraining her.

" Let me go!" Selina screeched.

"I'm sorry Selina but it is necessary that I do this," replied Master Fung. With that said, Master Fung released his grip on her right shoulder, and as quick as a flash he brought it down on her head thus knocking her unconscious.

"What are you going to do with her?" Kimiko asked.

Master Fung looked at her and replied, "Perhaps we should ask Raimundo what we should do with her considering, that he knows her better than any of us." Then all eyes turned to look at Raimundo.

Raimundo looked at all of them before saying, "Well first off Selina is a very cunning girl and needs to be guarded at all times. She will be like that for about two weeks. After two weeks has past without any incidents, Selina probably will finally be content to being at the temple. The only thing is that we need to keep the entrance to the temple guarded at all times. Though for right now I think that we should lock her up in a bedroom with about three or four monks guarding her so that she doesn't break the door down."

"Why don't we just tie her up so that she won't cause any trouble?" Clay asked.

Raimundo signed and said, "Because if we do that then she will never trust us. Not just that but also if we wanted to try to turn her to the Xiaolin side then we would fail miserably."

"Well I guess that makes sense," Kimiko reasoned.

"Yes, It does make sense and I think that we should do what Raimundo suggested earlier," Master Fung said, "Though I do have a question for you Raimundo."

Raimundo looked at Master Fung and said, "Ok, What is it?"

"Raimundo, I was just curious, but did I hear Selina correctly when she said that your father was Dashi and that her father was Chase?" Master Fung questioned.

"Ummm… Yeah actually you did hear her correctly," Raimundo said, "My father really is Dashi and her father really is Chase."

"Hmmm…I just wanted to clarify that, that's all," Master Fung said, "Now I think that it's time that we did something about Selina though."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement so Master Fung picked up the unconscious body of Selina and laid it down in a room with a lock, on the bed, while the rest of the monks went to find four monks to guard Selina. After they found them, they brought them to the room that Selina was in and briefed them on all that had happened and emphasized how important this job was. The monks agreed to do it and started to guard Selina.

_Please, tell me what you think. R&R _


	7. The Horrible Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown _

_Hey guys sorry for getting this up a little late. I had writer's block for a few days. Anyway this chapter is set early in the morning. Well I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 6**

**The Horrible Night **

The moon could barely be seen in the night sky, but a little bit of its light still managed to cast its light in the room of the four monks. Its light shone in the room of a particular monk, as she was sleeping soundly, nothing disturbing her sleep until… A horrible, screeching scream pieced the night air, echoing along all the corridors of the temple and waking up all of the occupants except one. A boy sleeping quite peacefully with his teddy bear tucked between his arms. The other three monks however were roused from the scream and headed over to the sleeping boy's room. There the girl knocked on the door hoping that the boy would open it. When he didn't open the door or so much as make a response, she kicked the door down. She trudged into the room with the other two monks behind her and yelled, "Raimundo!"

Raimundo groaned, turned over in his bed and weakly mumbled, "Go away Kimiko."

Kimiko moaned and replied, "Didn't you hear the screaming."

Raimundo slowly lifted his head and mumbled, "What screaming?"

Kimiko's face had started to flush crimson with anger as she gritted her teeth and answered, "The screaming that was going on a few minutes ago before I came into your room."

Raimundo groaned and said, "Great, I had a feeling that this would happen."

"That, what would happen?" Clay asked.

"That Selina would start screaming at random times during the day to annoy everyone here and to express to us that she doesn't want to be here," Raimundo responded.

"Well then why didn't you wake up when she started to scream?" Questioned Clay.  
Raimundo looked at Clay through his sleepy eyes and said, "Well, when you've grown up with a girl like Selina for about seven years, then you tend to ignore some of her annoying habits like this one."

"You mean that you have actually heard her scream before?" Questioned Omi in disbelief.

Uhh…Yeah I've heard her scream before. The last time I heard her scream when we were traveling to the future by that blue light. Except that scream was a scream of terror, but then I was screaming too." Raimundo replied.

"Why were you screaming?" Omi asked

"Well, I was traveling to the future with no idea what was going on. A blue light surrounded me and I landed in a place I hadn't even seen before. If those aren't good reasons to be screaming in terror, then I don't know what would be." Raimundo responded just as another scream echoed through the corridors of the temple. Kimiko cupped her hands over her ears. Omi and Clay did likewise while Raimundo just fell back on his bed to go back to sleep. Kimiko looked over at Raimundo and got even madder at him as she narrowed her eyes in his direction. When the screaming finally stopped, Raimundo lifted his head off his bed. He looked around and saw Kimiko glaring at him. "What?"

"How. How do you do that?" Kimiko asked in disbelief.

Raimundo shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess I've just gotten used to all that screaming that Selina does."

"She screams a lot?" Omi said.

"Well, only if she is in a situation like this." Raimundo said.

"I take it the little lady gets herself in situations like this a lot." Clay said

"Kind of," Raimundo said, "But It's been more like when she gets captured for about a day or two. Sometimes we've even gotten lost together and trust me you don't want to be lost with her."

"Why," Omi asked.

"Because she screams like crazy just trying to get some help," Raimundo said, "And it's so annoying!"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow and said, "You mean, you have actually gotten lost with that crazy girl?"

Raimundo sighed and said, "Yep, I'm gotten lost with her. In fact I've gotten lost with her about three times."

"Really," Kimiko said, "How?"

Raimundo sighed and said, "Look it's a long story, a long story, which I don't feel like talking about. Ok? Besides I'm starting to get hungry so I suggest that we have some breakfast. Then after that we should start our training because trust me, Selina won't ever stop her screaming until well into the night."

Clay groaned and said, "Doesn't that girl ever get any sleep?"

Raimundo looked at Clay and said, "She does, it's just unfortunate for us that she's been trained to be able to get only about four hours of sleep each day."

"Great," Kimiko said sarcastically, "And how long will this go on for."

"Only for about two weeks. Then after that she will stop."

"Joy." Kimiko groaned as she rolled her eyes, "I will be so happy when this is all over."

"Hey, You know what? I think that we should all go and get something to eat. What do you guys think?" Raimundo proposed.

"Sounds good to me," Clay said.

"Me too," Omi agreed.

"Same here," said Kimiko

"Great! Lets go!" Raimundo exclaimed. All four of the monks let Raimundo's room and went into the dining room to have some breakfast.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Selina's Room**

Selina was pacing around the room she was in. She would occasionally let a scream escape from her mouth. After a while she would get very restless just pacing around and would attack the door. The monks had a hard time prying her lose from the door but after a while she let go of it herself. She would occasionally just flop down on the bed to rest awhile or just let another tremendous scream lose.

Currently she was on the bed just thinking. First off she was mad at Master Fung for knocking her unconscious, but she was extraordinarily furious at Raimundo for everything that had happened in her life. She despised Raimundo with a passion. The next opportunity she got she was going to kill him. Slowly a plan started to form in her mind. She went over every detail just to make sure that there was no flaw in the perfect plan of hers. Slowly an evil smile started to form on her lips as she thought about the plan.

The monks saw the evil smile that slowly started to form on her lips and wondered what she was thinking about and whether they should be worried about it or not.

For the rest of the day Selina screeched and tried to escape.

_Uh oh, this can't be good. Selina has a plan to kill Raimundo. What is it? Will she succeed? Find out in the next chapter. R&R_


	8. Selina's Plan: Part One

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown_

_Sorry guys for not updating this sooner but I had so much homework that I needed to get done. I can't wait for school to end. Anyway I just want you to know that I decided to break Selina's plan into three parts. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7 **

**Selina's Plan: Part One **

The monks slowly trudged to the dining hall to eat some breakfast. Kimiko flopped into a chair and rested her tired head on the table. Omi attempted to look very hyper but failed miserably as a yawn escaped his mouth. Clay wasn't doing much better since he could hardly eat his food. Raimundo on the other hand wasn't tired at all, and was pondering about something as he ate his food. Eventually Clay looked up and saw that Raimundo was contemplating hard about something. In a sleepy voice Clay asked, "What are thinking about Raimundo?"

Raimundo looked up as he was brought back to reality at the sound of his name and said, "Huh? What was that Clay?"

Clay sighed as he shook his head and repeated, "What were you thinking about?"

"Well," Raimundo said, "It's just that I didn't hear Selina scream as much. It was almost as if she had planned out when she was going to scream."

Kimiko lifted her head up and replied very tiredly, "How can you even tell how much Selina screamed last night? You slept through the whole night."

Raimundo replied, "Yeah I did, but my subconscious can tell how many times Selina screams."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and said, "Sheesh, how many more surprises do you have up your sleeve?"

"None that I can think of at the current moment," Raimundo said.

"Good, keep it that way," Kimiko said.

"Omi looked at them all and said, "Hey guys shouldn't we go train now?" They all looked at Omi and groaned as they slowly got up. "What? What's wrong? Is it something I said?"

"No little buddy it's just that we are all tired and don't feel like training," Clay said."But what about Raimundo? It looks like he is wide awake," Omi commented.

"Well, Raimundo is a lazy person who would prefer not to train," Clay said.

"Ohhh…" Omi said. By that time everyone was already up and heading out the door to go train. Omi followed shortly behind them.

Throughout the rest of the day Selina's screaming could be heard at every hour.

After the sun went down the monks tumbled in bed and started sleeping.

* * *

In the morning Kimiko woke up feeling a little less tired. Clay wasn't as tired as he was yesterday. As for Omi, well…he was still trying to act very hyper, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. Raimundo on the other hand woke up very refreshed but very confused. 

He was sitting in bed pondering why Selina had only screamed nine times during the night as opposed to about thirty or forty times a day. It just didn't add up. Yesterday Selina had screamed twelve times during the night and twelve times during the day. Did this mean that Selina was going to scream nine times during the day because she had screamed nine times during the night. Raimundo shrugged his shoulders as he got up and went to go prepare for the day.

For the rest of the day Raimundo kept his ears open for Selina's screams. When he got back to his room he contemplated everything that was going on. Nothing was adding up anymore. He just didn't understand what she was trying to accomplish. Raimundo had listened very carefully and heard Selina scream only nine times. The same number of times she had screamed during the night. It was driving Raimundo crazy. He knew he couldn't tell this to anyone because they would think that he was insane and over exaggerating. Raimundo sighed as he sat down on his bed. Perhaps he was just thinking too much. He thought that things might be clearer for him if he got some sleep.

* * *

The next day during breakfast, Kimiko saw that Raimundo seemed distracted. She couldn't possibly think why. For starters he was the one who got the best sleep out of all of them. He could sleep through Selina's screaming, which was great for him but not for everyone else. Though Kimiko had to admit that it was getting better. She had only woken up six times during the night from Selina's horrid screams. 

She sighed as she ate her lunch. It was only midday and Selina had screamed a total of three times. It was starting to get annoying and she really hoped that Selina would stop soon. She sighed again as she got up and went outside to go train.

She groaned as threw herself onto her bed. Training was getting harder and harder each day. Though on the bright side Selina had only screamed three more times that day. She was really hoping that Selina would continue to decrease the amount of times that she screamed. She thought about that as she curled up to get some sleep.

* * *

Clay groaned as he woke up before the sun rose except instead of waking up naturally he was jerked out of a dream that he had been having because of Selina's screaming. He had woken up four times because of her and it was starting to get very annoying. He was getting dressed when suddenly he smelled breakfast. He hurriedly finished dressing so that he could get to the breakfast table first. When he got there he stuffed his plate with food and started to chow down on it. He was still eating when the rest of the monks decided to join him. After breakfast they went outside to go train. 

All throughout the day Clay only heard Selina scream four times. The room was deathly silent as everyone ate their dinner. After dinner everyone went to bed. Clay sighed as he looked up at the ceiling in his room. He really hoped that Selina wouldn't scream a lot during the night.

* * *

Omi woke up the next day wondering why everyone was very annoyed at Selina. He had only heard her scream two times that night. It's true that she had screamed more times in the last couple of days but her screams were slowly decreasing. He decided that he should get ready for the day so that he could have breakfast early and start training sooner. He was ready for this day to begin and couldn't wait to wake the other monks up. He quickly got dressed and bounded out of his room in order to go wake everyone up. Soon he had woken everyone up and saw them coming to the breakfast table. 

For the rest of the day he was his usually hyper self not paying in the least bit attention when Selina screamed. He really cared less about it. The only thing he cared about was making sure that she joined the Xiaolin side.

At dinner he didn't pay any attention to the thoughtful face that Raimundo had and even if he did he wouldn't see what was so important about Selina screaming two times that day or why her screaming was decreasing at all. He didn't give a second thought about it when he fell asleep.

* * *

Selina had a wicked smile on her face, as the first part of her plan was almost complete. She looked over at the clock on the wall. She slowly waited until the clock said one o'clock. When it did she let out a heart-wrenching scream. Then after that she shut her eyes and went to sleep. 

She woke up at eight o'clock in the morning and saw the monks brining her breakfast in. She ate it in silence as always and finished it quickly. She waited as the morning past and couldn't wait for the afternoon to arrive. The clock struck twelve o' clock and some monks came in and served her lunch. Again as always she ate it in silence and she ate it quickly.

She stared up at the ceiling becoming very bored as always. She sighed as she waited for four o' clock to roll around. When it finally did she sat up in her bed and let out an ear-piercing scream. She then sat back down in her bed with a satisfied smirk on her face. Now all she had to do was wait, wait for another week until Raimundo thought it was ok to let her out.

For the next week she waited, though she bored out of her mind she knew that the wait would be worth it. Finally the monks opened the door so that Selina would be let out. She went out the door and immediately saw Raimundo. She hardened her face toward him and grudgingly followed Raimundo to her new room. When she went in she closed the door on Raimundo before first saying, "Don't worry I won't try to leave the temple." After the door the was shut a malicious smile formed on her lips and said quietly, "Step one is complete."

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please R&R._


	9. Selina's Plan: Part Two

_I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I had writers block and finals to deal with. I know that may not be a very good excuse but again I am so sorry for updating this late. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. _

**Chapter 8 **

**Selina's Plan: Part Two **

Before the sun even rose Selina was awake and ready to start the day. She walked out of her room with a smug look on her face. She walked past the bedrooms looking straightforward not really looking where she was going until she bumped into Raimundo. She looked Raimundo straight in the face and saw sweat dripping down his forehead. "What? Don't you trust me, Raimundo?" Selina said in a sweet, innocent voice."

Raimundo scowled at her and snarled, "No! Besides where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going to the dining room to have some breakfast and besides I think you need a shower. Unless you want your friends to know that you've been secretly training behind their backs at night." Selina replied innocently.

Raimundo glared at her and said, "I still don't trust you though. I know your planning something."

"What? Why on earth would you think that I'm planning something? Besides you're the one who's been secretly training behind their backs. Because unlike you I'm going to be honest with them." Selina said.

"WHAT!" Raimundo exclaimed, "You're not capable of being honest!"

"Really? Well, what if I just had a change in heart?" Selina replied.

Raimundo scowled at her and said, "You would never betray Chase Young."  
"Well there always a chance that it could happen," Selina said.

"Yah, there is, but you're not one of them." Raimundo scowled.

"Never say never Raimundo." Selina said as a small smirk graced her lips. She pushed herself past Raimundo and walked down the hallway toward the dining room. She sat down on a chair and started to eat some breakfast. When she was done she put her plate in the sink before heading back to her room. Once in her room she contemplated how she would get the monks to trust her enough. A small smirk formed on her lips as she thought of the perfect way to do it.

Finally the monks woke up for breakfast. They saw that Selina was already there. Raimundo looked at her and scowled. Kimiko looked at her and said, "When did you get up?"

"Not that long ago." Selina replied simply.

"Oh," Kimiko said. After that everyone ate in silence. The monks were still getting used to her being around.

After breakfast Omi went up to Selina and said, "So are you as bad as Raimundo says you are."

Selina laughed and said, "I don't know. What has Raimundo said about me?"

"Well Raimundo said that you can be very deceptive." Omi said.

Selina snorted and said, "Please, if anyone one is being deceptive then it's Raimundo."

"But Raimundo would not lie to us, he is our friend. Though you on the other hand might."

"Oh, please Omi just give me a chance. I promise I've changed." Selina pouted not meaning a single word of it. Omi being as gullible as he is believed every word that she said.

"Well, ok I'll give you a chance." Omi said before walking away from Selina. When he left a small smirk could be seen on Selina's face.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Kimiko approached Selina and said, "I don't know why Raimundo hates you so much. You seem like such a nice person."

"Thank you Kimiko that means so much to me."

"I may not know why Raimundo doesn't like you but that doesn't mean that I will trust you just yet." Kimiko said with a very serious look on her face.

"Fine," Selina said sternly, "I really didn't expect a girl like you to trust me right away."

"What do you mean a girl like me?" Kimiko said starting to raise her voice.

"What I meant is that you are a girl who isn't easily deceived by outward appearances. Not only that but a girl who is strong, witty, and intelligent." Selina said with a false smile placed on her lips.

"You really mean that? You think that I'm pretty, smart, and strong?" Kimiko asked very hopefully.

"Yes," she said, "I really do Kimiko."

"Thanks," Kimiko said as she pulled her into a hug. "At least someone understands me."

"You're welcome Kimiko." Selina said without meaning a single word of what she had just said.

"Well," Kimiko said, "I'll see you around Selina. Bye."

"Bye Kimiko." Selina said as a smirk started to tug at the edges of her lips. "Two down and two more to go." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Selina was walking down the halls of the temple to her room when suddenly she ran into Clay. "Oh, sorry Clay I didn't mean to run into you."

"That's ok Selina." Clay said, "You didn't mean to.

"I know it's just that I feel like nobody trusts me." Selina said sadly with her eyes on the ground.

"Oh don't say that. I trust you." Clay said.

Selina lifted her eyes to look at Clay. Weakly she said with tears starting to form in her eyes, "You do?"

"Yah," Clay said, "I do and besides why should I not trust you? It's not like you've done anything wrong."

"Yeah but still. Nobody else trusts me." Selina said with fake tears starting to fall from her checks.

"Hey, I'm sure Omi and Kimiko trust you." Clay said very reassuringly.

"You think so?" Selina said in a fake voice barely above a whisper.

"Yah," Clay said, "I do."

"Thanks." Selina said as she hugged Clay before starting to walk back down the halls to her room. Clay just stood there shocked that Selina had hugged him. Finally he regained his senses and started to walk down the halls to the dining room.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

Selina was standing under a tree with its branches spread out providing much shade for her. She heard footsteps start to approach her and she turned around to see Raimundo. She looked at him and said, "Hey Raimundo. What's up?"

Raimundo looked at her and scowled. Then said, "Don't hey me."

"Oh, come on Raimundo I've been a good girl. I haven't done anything wrong." She said in a baby voice. Raimundo only rolled his eyes.

"Please, I know you're up to something."

"What, What are you talking about Raimundo. I'm not planning anything. Besides," She said as she moved closer to Raimundo and whispered in his ear, "If I was then I would have already done it." She whispered. She looked Raimundo in the eyes and smiled at him before turning and leaving Raimundo behind to ponder what she had just said. Finally Raimundo sighed in defeat and headed toward his room thinking that perhaps Selina had changed.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R. _


	10. Selina's Plan: Part Three

_I hope you all like this chapter. It is also a little bit longer then my last one to make up for me not updating sooner. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown_

**Chapter 9**

**Selina's Plan: Part Three**

Selina woke up the next day with a small smirk on her lips, for today would be the day that the third part of her plan would begin. She quickly got out of bed and went over to her closet in order to change. First she pulled on a plain yellow shirt whose sleeves ended between her shoulders and elbows. Next she then put on some light blue jeans to complement her shirt. Then she went into her bathroom in order to brush her hair out. Upon doing that she decided to keep her hair down. Finally she went back to her bedroom and slipped on her favorite pair of yellow sandals. When she was done getting dressed outside, she headed toward the dining room.

Raimundo woke up that day feeling very confused. He just didn't understand Selina anymore. The Selina he knew would have never acted like this. She also would have tried to escape from the temple numerous times. Nothing added up anymore. Though he hadn't seen her in about five years. He guessed that five years might have been long enough to change who Selina used to be. Though he was still suspicious of her. He knew that she was up to something. However Selina was right when she had said that if she was up to something then she would have already done it. He sighed as all those thoughts entered into his mind. Finally he decided to go down to the dining room for some breakfast.

When Raimundo got there he saw that everyone else was already eating. Raimundo sat down and started to eat his breakfast himself. Everyone at the table was deathly silent; the only noise that could be heard was the chirping of birds outside.

Finally Selina got up and put her dishes in the sink. She looked back and saw Raimundo coming towards her in order to put his dishes in the sink too. When he got there Selina whispered in his ear, "Meet me in the garden in five minutes." Raimundo turned around and watched Selina leave while contemplating why she wanted him to met her in the garden. Raimundo shrugged, though suspicion entered into his mind, which he was sure to heed.

* * *

In the Garden 

Raimundo cautiously entered the garden armed with the Eye of Dashi, Silk Spitter, Shadow Slicer, and the Golden Tiger Claws. There was no way that Raimundo was going to trust Selina fully. He found her sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden. She was looking around the garden, while taking in its beauty. Finally her gaze rested on Raimundo. A smile appeared on her face when she saw him and immediately gestured Raimundo over to where she was. Raimundo hesitated but started to go over to where Selina was sitting. Selina got up from where she was sitting and motioned for Raimundo to follow her through the garden.

As they walked Raimundo looked at her and asked a little harshly, "What do you want?"

She looked at him and said, "I just want to talk to you. Is that a crime?"

Raimundo looked at her with a skeptical look in his eyes and replied, "No, but why do you have to talk to me here?"

She looked at him and said, "Well, I want to talk about something that I've been thinking about."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Really…What?"

She looked down at her feet before looking at Raimundo and said, "Raimundo I've just been thinking about all that has been going on and well…I'm sorry. I know that we don't have the best history together. I know that in the past I was with Chase working for the Heylin side, but all that is in the past now. It's been five years since any of that has happened and well I guess I just need to move on." She chuckled lightly. "The only problem is I'm not sure if I can fully move on without your help."

"And how exactly am I suppose to help you with that?" Raimundo asked.

"Well you can show me how much more better the Xiaolin side is than the Heylin side. You can also help me by treating me differently.

Raimundo rolled his eyes before replying, "How differently?"

"Well I was thinking of being a Xiaolin Dragon." Selina replied with a sweet smile across her face.

"What!" Raimundo exclaimed. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not joking I'm being serious, Raimundo. The only problem I'm having is that I'm not sure if I'm ready to become one yet." She said. "Please, you have to help me." She pleaded. "I'll give you time to think about it, ok? Meet me here in a week and tell me what you think, ok?" Raimundo could only nod his head yes. Selina smiled and said, "Thanks." Then she left the garden to give Raimundo a little bit of time to think about what she had just said. Finally Raimundo headed out of the gardens and to the training grounds for the monks morning training with Master Fung.

* * *

Selina was in her room with a smirk on her face. Everything was going exactly according to the plan. She was sure that the next time she would met Raimundo, he would be less prepared then he had been now. She knew that he had four Shen Gong Wu with him just in case something happened. She was sure that Raimundo would be more comfortable with her in the garden after today.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Selina got out of bed and stared at her clock, which read 6:55. Her eyes widened. Slowly, she let herself relax while a smirk formed on her face. Then she quickly went in her bathroom to bush her hair out before heading to the dining room in her pajamas. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was blue with white clouds on it. She had the same design for the bottom half of her pajamas.

The monks could only stare at Selina when she entered in her pajamas. They could tell that she had obviously overslept. Raimundo thought that it was a bit weird that Selina had overslept considering that she was an early riser, but he just shrugged it off and continued eating his breakfast. He placed his plate in the sink when he was done and turned around to find Selina just finishing breakfast

When Selina was done with her breakfast she went to the sink to place her plate in it. When she turned around, she saw Raimundo there waiting to tell her something. After she put her plate in the sink Raimundo looked at her and said, "Meet me in the garden in five minutes, ok?"

Selina looked at Raimundo before laughing. "Please, do you honestly think I'm going to meet you in the garden in my pajamas?"

"Well can't you get changed in five minutes to meet me?" Raimundo questioned.

"Sorry," Selina said, "I can't. I first need to take a shower first before I change. You're just going to have to wait until after your training session is over to come meet me in the garden, ok?"

Raimundo sighed, "Fine."

"Good." Selina said, "See you later." After she said that she headed off to her room to take a shower. Raimundo on the other hand headed to the training grounds.

* * *

When Selina got to the room, she went over to the bathroom to take a shower. She went into her room with a towel wrapped around her when she was done. She went over to her closet and pulled out a plain red tank top. Then she pulled out some black plants and she put them both on. She bent down and pulled out black shoes with red stripes on them. After rummaging though her closet she pulled out red socks with black stripes. After she put those on she combed her hair and put it into a bun. Then she pulled her dresser open and took a dagger out of it. She placed her dagger on the left side of her hip underneath her pants so that it wasn't visible. She then left her room and headed towards the garden. She sat down on a bench and waited for Raimundo to be done with his training session.

* * *

Raimundo entered the garden and saw Selina sitting on a bench and immediately went over to her. He still didn't trust her fully, but he trusted her for the most part. He still had his guard up as he approached Selina, but he only brought along the Golden Tiger Claws in case something should happen.

Selina got up and turned around as she heard footsteps start to approach her. She started to smile once she saw Raimundo approach her. When he was right in front of her she said, "Hello Raimundo."

"Hey Selina," he said.

"So, have you thought about what I said last week," asked Selina

"Yeah I have and I just wanted to say that I will help you." Raimundo assured.

"Thank you Raimundo, you don't know how much this means to me." Selina said very excitedly as she pulled him into a hug.

Raimundo was shocked when Selina had hugged him, but he managed to say, "You're welcome."

"Oh and I need to tell you something else, Raimundo." Selina said harmoniously.

Raimundo was a bit befuddled as to what it might be but said, "What?"

She leaned towards Raimundo so that she could whisper into his ear, "Trusting me will be the final mistake you make."

After she said that she jumped into the air and kicked Raimundo in the stomach. Raimundo doubled over and Selina took out her dagger. Selina grabbed a hold of Raimundo's right shoulder and yanked him up. She held the dragger in her hand with every intent of plunging it through his heart. Before her hand could come down for the kill Raimundo kicked her right shin. Selina loosened her grip on Raimundo while Raimundo pulled himself out of her grasp. Raimundo narrowed his eyes at Selina and he punched her in the face. He then went to punch her in the stomach, but she moved out of the way at the last second. He whirled around to face her only to have her fist collide with his face. He took a few steps back trying to get his focus back. He saw a blurry looking Selina coming his way and as quick as a flash he rolled out of her way before her dagger could get to him. He slowly got up without his vision being blurred and saw Selina turn around and aim her dagger to his stomach. Raimundo jumped in the air and flipped over her head. He winced a little when he hit the ground because he was still a little sore from the training session with Master Fung.

Selina turned around and rapidly went to where Raimundo was and struck him on the head with the hilt of her dagger.

Raimundo stumbled a few steps forward trying not to loose consciousness as his vision became very hazy. He ran as fast as he could away from Selina before she could inflict any more damage on him. He heard her footsteps following him from behind. He shut his eyes and tried to focus on flipping over Selina. Finally his head grew a little clearer and jumped in the air and back flipped over her. He focused on his element even though his vision was still slightly blurred. He gathered all the wind he could summon up and knocked Selina into a bench with it. She hit her shins on it and flipped over it landing on her back. Her dagger left her hands and landed on the ground a few feet away from her. Raimundo hobbled over to where she was and knocked her unconscious when his fist collided with her face. He pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and slashed the air with it creating a portal to appear. He then dragged himself and Selina inside of it.

* * *

The rest of the monks arrived at the garden wondering where both Raimundo and Selina might have been. When they got there they saw Raimundo just leaving by going through the portal he had created using the Golden Tiger Claws.

_I will give a cookie to anyone who can tell me where Raimundo went. R&R. _


	11. The Sword of Power

_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown _

_I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be put up sooner. Anyway SpringFairy13, nakorafree, and D.D.Z. get a cookie for getting the place where Raimundo went to right. You guys enjoy your cookie while reading this chapter. _

**Chapter 10**

**The Sword of Power**

The three monks could only gape at where the portal had been moments before. Finally Kimiko broke the silence that had fallen upon them by saying in a worried voice, "Where do you think Raimundo took Selina?"

"I don't know." Clay replied trying to keep his voice calm.

"You do not think Raimundo has betrayed us again and left to go to Chase Young's place, do you?" Omi asked in a troubled voice.

Both Clay and Kimiko sighed as they shook their heads at Omi. "No Omi, I don't think Raimundo would. In fact I think that Chase Young's place would be the last place Raimundo would take Selina."

Omi cocked his head and said, "Why?"

"Because," Kimiko said, "Raimundo seemed very persistent to keep the fact that Chase Young was still alive from Selina."

"Ohhh…" Omi said.

"It makes logical sense to me." Clay chimed in.

"Besides," Kimiko said, "We saw Raimundo drag Selina into the portal, so I highly doubt that Raimundo would drag Selina to Chase Young's place."

"Well, what if this is all part of some sort of secret and elaborate plan designed to fool us into thinking that Raimundo did not go to Chase Young's place." Omi asked.

Kimiko rolled her eyes before replying, "Omi I think you're looking into this a bit too much. Raimundo can barely stand Selina. I honestly think Raimundo would never join Chase Young, much less bring her to him."

"You may be right Kimiko, but lately Raimundo has become mysterious and I guess I was just thinking of conclusions." Omi said.

Clay and Kimiko just stared at Omi very confused until Kimiko said, "Ohhh… you mean jumping to conclusions."

Omi stared at Kimiko confused now and said, "That makes no sense."

Clay looked at them both and quickly changed the subject by saying, "What if Raimundo went to Brazil?"

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know it's a possibility though."

"You are most right Clay, Raimundo must have gone to Brazil." Omi said.

"And why's that, Omi?" Clay asked.

"Well." Omi started to say before he got interrupted.

Dojo suddenly came slithering into the garden holding up the Shen Gong Wu Scroll. He looked at them frantically before saying, "Shen Gong Wu Alert!"

"Really?" Kimiko said, "What is it?"

"It's the Sword of Power. It can break through any kind of substance on earth." Dojo replied.

"So where exactly is this Sword located Dojo." Clay asked.

"Well Clay, it just so happens to be located in Rio de Janeiro." Dojo said

"Oh," Clay said somewhat shocked.

"Come my fellow monks, let us retrieve this new Shen Gong Wu before the forces of evil do." Omi said. They all agreed with Omi on that and got onto Dojo. Dojo then lifted them into the air and took off heading for Brazil.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

Raimundo landed on the soft warm beach of Rio de Janeiro. He looked at the left side of him and saw an unconscious Selina on the ground. He got up as fast as he could, which wasn't really fast, and hobbled to the water of the ocean. He cupped his hands and splashed water on his face. He then used the ocean water to clean his cuts to the best of his abilities. He dragged Selina to the ocean's edge and stared to clean her cuts with the best of his abilities.

Slowly Selina started to regain consciousness and the first thing she saw was Raimundo's face. She let out a small yelp when she saw Raimundo. She glared at him and said, "What do you think your doing?"

He looked at her calmly before replying, "Just fixing up your wounds."

"Why?" She demanded

"Because it's the right thing for me to do."

She glared at him again before standing up. "Look just leave me alone." She said angrily. Raimundo followed after her and said, "But Selina…"

"Just leave me alone." Selina yelled at him. She started to walk faster.

Raimundo started to walk faster in order to catch up with her. "Wait Selina…" Raimundo began to say before he tripped on something hidden in the sand. Selina turned around and started to cackle at the sight of Raimundo's fallen form in the sand. Raimundo glared at her before saying, "That wasn't funny."

"Actually it was." Selina said with a genuine smile on her face.

Raimundo got up, very angry at what had happened. He put his hand on the object to see what it was he had tripped on. He pulled it up from the sand and gasped.

Selina looked at him and said, "So what exactly did you fall on." She stopped laughing when she the expression on Raimundo's face. "What, What is it Raimundo."

He could only look on the sword before saying, "I can't believe it. It's the Sword of Power!"

"What!" Selina asked very shocked. "You're kidding right." Raimundo could only shake his head. "What? Let me see that." She tried to grab the sword from Raimundo but Raimundo pulled it away from her.

"Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think that I would give you the sword? Do you even realize how powerful it is?"

"Yeah, I do and that's why I will get my hands on that sword one way or another." Selina said threateningly.

"Just try." Challenged Raimundo as he glared at her.

Selina slowly made her way to where Raimundo was. Then before he could react Selina stretched out her hand as fast as lightning and held onto the tip of the sword. Raimundo tried to tug it out of her grasp but she refused to let go. The sword started to glow yellow. Both of them noticed that but Raimundo opened his mouth first to say, "Selina I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. The game will be a race across the beach. The first to the other end wins."

"I accept your challenge Raimundo but, no Shen Gong Wu will be used or any elements." Replied Selina.

"Agreed." Raimundo grunted.

_Please R&R everyone._


	12. The Showdown

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown_

_I just want to make clear that the Romance genre for this fic won't come till the end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

**Chapter 11**

**The Showdown**

Raimundo and Selina glared at each other before they both yelled, " Let's go **Xiaolin Showdown**."

The surroundings around them began to change. The beach began to get bigger and the waves grew larger and more violent. A clear straight path was marked indicating where they were to run to and at the end the sword could be seen faintly. The wind had started to pick up around them.

Raimundo and Selina both had a determined look on their face before shouting over the wind, "**Gong Yi Tampi**."

Raimundo struggled against the wind desperately wishing that he could use his element. He realized as soon as he started the race that it would be impossible to run. He limped as fast as he could which wasn't that fast considering the wind really slowed him down. He looked to his right and saw that Selina wasn't having any better luck then him. Suddenly his feet felt sometime cold touch them. He looked down to see the water starting to retreat. He then looked up at the waves and saw a huge wave coming their way. He quickly went to get out of the way. The wave hit the ground and knocked the retreating form of Selina into him. He hit the ground with Selina on top of him and got the wind knocked out of him. Selina rolled onto the sand beside Raimundo and started to breath heavily. The two stayed there on the sand in order to catch their breath.

Selina slowly started to get up and walked around a bit to make sure she could still walk properly. She looked down on the ground to see Raimundo start to stir. She took advantage of this and started to hobble along her way while fighting the fierce winds that were attacking her. Gradually she started to go slower because she was having a difficult time hobbling fast. She decided to rest for a little bit in order to catch her breath. She saw Raimundo limp ahead of her before he was thrown back by a wave. Her eyes widened at the sight and she realized that she was going to have to be extra careful in order to avoid the waves. She started up again and shuffled her feet as fast as they would take her. She saw the finish up ahead and sped up a little more. What she failed to notice as she was closing in on the sword was the huge, towering wave that was about to crash into her. She was about to touch the sword when suddenly she was swept off her feet and slammed into the ground. She struck her head hard and fell into unconsciousness.

Raimundo had recovered from getting hit by the wave and realized that he was going to have to be a lot more careful. He looked ahead and groaned as he realized that Selina had a big lead over him. He took a deep breath and started limping as fast as his feet could carry him. He realized that unless a wave hit Selina, then he had lost for sure. He stopped for a few moments to catch his breath and quickly jumped backwards as a wave crashed onto the ground a few feet away from him. He recovered from his fright quickly and started again. He saw Selina's hand reach out to touch the silver bladed sword with dragons twisting along the golden handle. He held in his breath as he waited for the Showdown to end. He was taken off guard when he saw a wave sweep Selina away from the sword. He let out his breath and started to limp where the sword was, not realizing that he stopped in order to watch Selina almost touch the sword. Slowly but surely he got to where the sword was and touched it indicating the end of the Showdown.

There was a bright flash of light before everything started to go back to normal. It was then that Raimundo realized that his friends were there. He looked around to see who had come and saw Jack Spicer, Wuya, Hannibal Bean, and Chase Young. His eyes widened when he saw Chase. His distantly felt all the hugs and compliments that they were saying. He also dropped the Sword of Power into Omi's hand. He saw Chase glaring coldly at him and he coldly glared back.

Immediately after the Showdown Chase went to make sure that Selina was all right. He checked her pulse and noticed that it was slightly slower than it should be. His eyes looked up, and he glared at Raimundo with pure hatred in them. He summoned his cats to him with a snap of his fingers. He ordered them to surround Raimundo and separate him from his friends. The cats slowly surrounded Raimundo while at the same time pushing the other monks further away from them him.

While the cats were doing that Selina slowly started to stir. She opened her eyes and started to blink in order to see clearer. With a groan she pushed herself into a sitting position. She looked to her right and saw an old man with a hood over his face watching them. She shrugged her shoulders at who the old man could be and turned her attention back to what was going on. She saw Raimundo and Chase giving each other death glares. She slowly got up and looked to see whom exactly had come for the Shen Gong Wu. She saw Raimundo's friends on the left side of her, across from her. Jack was a little further back from the monks a little on their right side. Wuya was on the right side of her a little closer to where Raimundo was. Hannibal was sitting on her shoulder with an amused smile on his face. Wuya was watching with an interesting smile on her face. The monks had a concerned look and Jack had a scared look on his face.

Chase looked over at Selina and asked in a quiet voice, "Are you ok?"

Selina nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Good," Chase said under his breath. He then turned his attention back to Raimundo. He his eyes narrowed when he saw him and slowly started to walk to where Raimundo was. He saw Raimundo's eyes widen when he got closer. He walked right up to Raimundo, looked down at him and hissed, "You shouldn't have done that." His hand balled up into a fist and punched Raimundo in the face. He fell onto the ground. He then took out a knife and squatted onto the ground.

Selina was watching Chase threaten Raimundo when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She shifted her gaze into the sky and saw Ying Ying coming close to where Omi was. She gave a startled cry and shouted, "Omi watch out!"

Chase was looming over Raimundo with a knife in his hand and was going to bring it down on his shoulder when his gaze drifted to his medallion. He stumbled back, dropped his knife, and his face went pale when he was saw the medallion the Raimundo had around his neck.

Selina had been pointing her finger at Ying Ying when she had shouted out that warning to Omi. She saw Omi slowly turn around. She also saw a little ball of lightning shoot out from her finger and hit Ying Ying.

The old man that had been watching them gasped and his face paled when he saw lightning come out of Selina's fingertip.

_R&R_


	13. The Dragon of Lightning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown _

_Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. _

**Chapter 12**

**Dragon of Lightning**

Selina had a shocked look on her face. She looked down at her finger in wonder and couldn't believe that she had hit Ying Ying with a ball of lightning. She looked around wondering if anyone else had seen the ball of lightning hit Ying Ying. She looked over at where Raimundo was and gasped when she saw Chase on the ground with a pale face. She saw the cats slowly start to retreat back, away from the monks. After they were gone the rest of the monks rushed up to where Raimundo was to make sure he was all right. Finally Selina snapped back to reality and rushed up to where Chase was to make sure he was all right. She knelt down next to him and whispered, "Are you all right?" Chase didn't respond to the question. He just sat where he was stunned.

Raimundo was equally shocked, but at a different thing. He didn't know why Chase had paled at the sight of his medallion. He was grateful though that Chase hadn't hurt him at all. He felt his friends surround him and besiege him in hugs. He glanced up and looked to see what was going on. He saw Selina trying to talk to Chase, an irritable Wuya and Hannibal, a scared Jack, and an old man watching them. He stared at the old man for a bit trying to figure out why he was there. He was going to turn his face back to his friends when saw the old man walk right in their direction.

Chase Young looked over to the right and saw an old man slowly approaching them. His eyes narrowed as he realized who the old man was. He slowly got up and glared at the old man who was approaching them.

Finally everyone else noticed the elderly man. When he had come close enough to them to be noticed Kimiko looked at him and said, "Ummm… Can we help you?"

He looked at every one who was there and said, "Yes, you can. I am looking for the Dragon of Lightning."

"I'm sorry but there is no Dragon of Lightning here." Kimiko replied.

"Are you certain young monk? I just saw her use her powers." The old man said.

Kimiko looked at him and said, "Yeah, I'm quite certain. Besides who are you?"

"That question will be answered when the time is right. The most important thing right now is to find the Dragon of Lightning." The old man replied.

"Look I don't know who you are but there is no Dragon of Lightning here!" Kimiko said getting angry.

"If you say so." The old man replied calmly.

"Ugh," Kimiko screamed getting very frustrated.

"If I may ask," Clay said, "Why do you think that there's a Dragon of Lightning here?"

"Because I have seen her use her element right before my eyes." The old man answered.

"And when exactly did you see her use her element?" Clay asked.

"I saw her use it only a few minutes ago." The old man said.

Clay silently took in the information and gasped when he realized whom the Dragon of Lightning must be.

Raimundo had been very confused while the conversation had been going on and was in utter shock when he realized who the Dragon of Lightning was according to the old man.

Selina too had been confused as the conversation had gone on. She was in complete shock when she realized that the old man was referring to her as the Dragon of Lightning. Finally after a few minutes had past where no one said a thing before Selina exclaimed, "WHAT! Are you serious?"

"Yes Selina I am, you are the Dragon of Lightning." The old man replied calmly.

"But…But that's not…not possible." Selina stuttered.

"Is it? Your element just did not want to surface right away." The old man explained.

Selina fell silent as she let all the things that the old man had said to her sink in. She could hardly believe that she was the Dragon of Lightning. She was jerked out of her train of thought when she heard Chase silently say behind her, "Let's go." She looked up at Chase and nodded her head.

"And where do you think your going with Selina, Chase?" The old man asked.

Chase glared at him and said, "Home."

"Really? And here I thought you were going to kidnap Raimundo." The old man said in an amused voice.

Chase chuckled and said, "With you around I don't think I'd get very far."

"True," the old man replied, "But knowing you I'm sure you would have been able to pull it off regardless."

"Perhaps," Chase said, "Though I doubt that I would have been able to pull it off without you knowing."

"True," the old man responded, "Though I'm surprised that you didn't at least try."

Chase chuckled dryly before saying, "I think I was too shocked at who Raimundo was to even attempt something like that."

"But a course you were Chase. Though if you weren't so shocked at whom Raimundo was and had kidnapped him, I'm not sure if I would have been able to stop you because I was quite stunned at who Selina was." The old man said with a laugh.

Chase snorted and said, "Though knowing you, I'm sure that you have snapped out of that stunned state of yours if you saw me even attempt to kidnap Raimundo."

"Your probably right, though if you did try to kidnap Raimundo I would not only stop you but make sure that Selina was safe with me."

"I would stop you if you tried to take Selina away from me."

"Why? She should be with me." The old man said glaring at Chase.

"Well if she's suppose to be with you then Raimundo should be with me." Chase said as he narrowed his eyes at the old man.

While Chase and the old man were talking Selina had wandered away from Chase while Raimundo had wandered away from his friends till he was where Selina was. Selina was between Chase and the monks.

Raimundo leaned over to where Selina was and whispered, "Do you have any idea what there're talking about?"

"No, not a clue," Selina whispered back.

Finally Raimundo spoke up and asked, "Who exactly are you and what are you talking about?"

The old man adverted his gaze from Chase to look at Raimundo. He sighed and said, "I suppose you have the right to know what is going on. But before I tell you anything I think you should know who I am." After he said those words he lowered his hood for everyone to see who he was.

Everyone was completely shocked, except for Chase, when they saw who the old man was.

_I know I being very mean by doing this to you guys. I know that this chapter is confusing but I promise you that the next chapter will explain everything to you. If you're still confused about something when the next chapter comes out then just e-mail me I'll explain it better. R&R._


	14. A Turn for the Worst?

**Chapter 13**

**A Turn for the Worst?**

Raimundo felt his mouth fall open as he stared into the face of Grand Master Dashi. He couldn't believe that Dashi was still alive. He stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before finally saying hoarsely under his breath, "Dashi!"

"Hello Raimundo." Dashi said in a calm voice.

"Wh...What are you doing here?" Raimundo asked in shock.

"I was merely here to observe." The grand master dragon replied.

"You mean watch over him." Chase corrected.

Dashi glared at him before saying, "But as I was doing so I found out something very interesting."

"We both did." Chase said

"Really," Raimundo said, "What?"

"Yeah, what did you two discover?" Selina asked getting very interesting.

"Well..." Dashi started but hesitated.

"Looks it's complicated. Ok?" Chase said.

"Complicated!" Raimundo exclaimed. "How could it be complicated?"

Dashi sighed, "Trust me it's complicated."

"How!" Selina demanded.

"It just is." Chase said.

"Well perhaps you two should just explain it to us now." Raimundo said.

"We could, but we aren't sure whether you will believe us." Dashi replied.

"And why wouldn't we believe you?" Selina asked.

"Because it's complicated." Chase said.

Raimundo groaned, "Look just tell us already, okay?"

Dashi sighed, "Fine, I guess we'll tell you, since you probably would have found out eventually."

Raimundo and Selina leaned forward eager to hear what Dashi and Chase were going to tell them.

Dashi looked into Raimundo's eyes and said, "Raimundo, I adopted you."

Chase looked Selina in the eyes and said, "Selina, I adopted you too."

Selina and Raimundo looked at each other before Raimundo said, "Go on."

Dashi looked at Selina and said, "Selina, the element of lightning has been in my family since the dawn of time and will continue to stay in my family. Because you possess the element of lightning, Selina, I am your father."

Chase looked at Raimundo and said, "Raimundo, the medallion that you wear around your neck represents the lineage of the Young family. Because you have it around your neck, Raimundo, I am your father."

Selina and Raimundo looked at each other before exclaiming, "**What**?"

"You're kidding us, right?" Selina asked.

"No," Dashi said, "We aren't.'

Everyone was silent for a few minutes before Raimundo exclaimed, "Then what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?" Dashi asked.

"I mean, if Chase is my father, then how come you adopted me."

"Oh, well you see a hurricane swept through the land when you were a baby. The hurricane demolished everything in sight. The only people who were above ground and survived it were you and Selina. I believe what happened was that the wind was so strong it picked you up and sent you over to my place. I believe the same thing happened to Selina.

"Are you serious?" Selina asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's serious." Chase replied.

"So I landed on your doorstep during a hurricane!" Selina asked.

"Yeah," Chase said.

"So would anything have changed if the hurricane hadn't come?" Raimundo asked.

Dashi was silent for a moment before he quietly said, "Yes, many things would have changed."

"Really? Like what? Raimundo asked.

"Well, for one I would be ruling the world with you by my side." Chase said crossing his arms.

"Oh." Raimundo said in an uneasy voice.

"Also, the world would have fallen into ten thousand years of darkness." Chase said.

"Which is why, I'm glad that the hurricane came by." Dashi said.

"What about me? Would I have had any impact on the world if that hurricane hadn't gone by?" Selina asked.

"Yes, you would have," Dashi, said.

"How?" Selina asked.

"Well," Dashi said, "You would have been the only person who would have been able to stop Raimundo."

"You serious?" Selina said standing up straighter with a sense of pride.

"Yeah." Dashi replied.

There was a moment of silence as Raimundo and Selina took in everything they heard.

Chase looked at Selina and said, "Let's go."

Selina looked at him and said, "Huh?"

"Let's go." Chase said a bit more forceful.

"Go?" Selina said.

Chase sighed, "Yes, let's go home."

"But I..." Selina hesitated.

Chase narrowed his eyes. "But you what? Want to stay?"

Selina gulped. "I...I don't know."

"Selina, please don't go." Raimundo's soothing voice pleaded to her next to her ear. Selina jumped slightly at the sound of Raimundo's voice but slowly she let herself relax. She turned to face him and saw genuine concern on his face. She took a deep breath and turned around with a cold expression on her face. She looked Chase straight in the eyes and said, "No."

"Excuse me." Chase asked with disbelief.

"No, I won't go back with you." Selina said defiantly.

"What?" Chase exclaimed.

"I'm staying with Raimundo and there is nothing you can do about it." Selina replied.

Chase narrowed his eyes at her and snarled, "Fine, stay with Raimundo. But you will regret it. I promise you that I will have my revenge on you two when you least suspect it." After he said that he turned around and left.

Selina shivered after Chase had said that and had turned around to hug Raimundo. She felt him hug her back. She whispered in his ear, "I'm scared."

"So am I," Raimundo whispered back, "But don't worry about a thing because we'll be perfectly safe at the temple. Ok?"

"Ok." Selina whispered back.

They held each other for a few more minutes until Raimundo felt a finger tap his shoulder. He let go of Selina and turned around to see Dashi.

"It's time to go." Dashi said. Raimundo nodded his head and he and Selina made their way towards Dojo. They climbed on after Dashi, then felt Dojo take off.

After Dojo left Jack, Wuya, and Hannibal left too.

_Can you believe it Raimundo's father is Chase and Selina's father is Dashi! How exactly is Selina going to cope with her father being Dashi? How will Raimundo cope? Does Chase's threat mean anything? R&R_


	15. Confusing Emotions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown_

_I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a month. I had homework to do trips to go on and writers block to deal with, but I promise to try to get the next chapter out ASAP. My goal is to get Chapter 15 out by Wednesday because you guys had to wait so long for this one. Anyway without further ado here is chapter 14. _

**Chapter 14**

**Confusing Emotions**

Selina sat in her room while contemplating everything that had taken place in the last twenty-four hours. She was wondering if she had made the right decision about going with the monks. Her father was Dashi, but Chase had been the one who had raised her, her entire life.

She sighed as she sprawled herself onto her bed and tried to sort out her thoughts. She honestly didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to go back with Chase but another other part of her wanted to stay at the temple. It was starting to drive her crazy, all the emotions, that she was experiencing at the moment. Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie when someone knocked on her door. She glanced at her door before she replied, "Who is it?"

"It's Raimundo," Raimundo answered.

"What do you want, Raimundo?" Selina replied a bit harshly.

"I just came by to tell you that dinner is ready." Raimundo said.

"Oh ok, I'll be there in a sec, ok?"

"Ok."

Selina sighed as she opened the door and trudged down the hallway to the dining room. She entered and saw all the monks sitting around eating dinner. She went to the end of the table and sat down.

"So Selina," said Kimiko, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused."

"Oh…"

"Do you want any egg rolls?" Clay asked hoping to change the subject.

She glanced up at him and said, "Sure." Clay handed her the plate of egg rolls and she took it. She placed them by her and transferred three egg rolls from that plate to hers. Looking up she asked, "Does anyone else want egg rolls?"

"Oh yes, I would." Omi replied.

Selina picked up the plate and handed it to Omi who took it eagerly.

"So," Raimundo said, "Are you going to do anything tomorrow?"

"Yeah, train." Selina said.

"What!" Raimundo exclaimed, "On the weekend."

Selina shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, why not?"

"We have the whole day off to do whatever we want." Raimundo argued.

Selina glared at Raimundo before saying; "Fine, then I'll spend the day in my room trying to sort out all the emotions in me." After she said that, she got up and left to go to her room.

The room was silent for a few minutes before Raimundo got up and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. He left the dining room and went into the garden to try and calm himself down.

Selina was in her room just pacing around trying to sort out all the emotions that had plagued her. She felt confused, angry, scared, and happy all at the same time. She closed her eyes, stopped pacing and took a deep breath in and slowly released it. She tried to calm her mind down and forget about everything that had happened that day but failed miserably. Finally she flung herself on her bed hoping to get rid of all the thoughts that had invaded her head.

Raimundo was pacing around the garden replaying everything that had happened that day. He groaned as all the emotions he felt came back. He felt scared, happy, and angry all at the same time. He just wanted to fling all those emotions out of him, but they refused to budge. Finally he sighed as he realized that they weren't going to leave him. He decided he should go see how Selina was considering if he was having trouble with these emotions, Selina was probably having it worse than him.

Selina heard a knock on her day about five minutes after she had flung herself on her bed. She turned over so she was on her back and said, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Raimundo answered back innocently.

Selina sighed but said, "I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" Raimundo asked

"Why?"

"To make sure that you are, ok."

Selina let out another sigh but said, "Fine, you can come in."

The door opened and Raimundo quietly went into Selina's room.

"Hey, are you ok?" Raimundo asked softly.

Selina sighed and said, "I don't know. I feel so confused."

Raimundo nodded his head and said, "I know what you mean."

Selina sat up on her bed and looked at him and said, "You do?"

"Yeah I do, except you probably have it worse."

"Yeah, probably." Selina sighed again before saying, "Jeez, I'm so confused."

Raimundo went over to where she was on the bed and hugged her. Selina was startled at first but slowly let herself calm down. She didn't know what it was, but Raimundo just seemed to be able to calm her down. She liked it whenever Raimundo was around, and was currently enjoying being in his arms.

Raimundo didn't know what it was but Selina just seemed to calm him down. He was especially enjoying being in Selina's arms, but then whenever she was around Raimundo always enjoyed it, mostly.

The two stayed in a hug for about a half hour just forgetting about their problems and only thinking about the other. Finally they pulled out of their hug and looked into the others' eyes. A faint smile came across Selina's face as she murmured a thanks to Raimundo.

Raimundo returned her smile with one of his own as he mumbled, "Don't mention it."

Selina's checks flushed a faint red before she replied, "You really helped me a lot. You don't realize how much that means to me."

"Actually I do know," Raimundo said, "Besides you helped me out a lot too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well, I'm not feeling quite as emotional as before."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, are you going to stay?" Raimundo questioned.

"Yeah I am. Thanks for asking." Selina replied.

"No problem." Raimundo said. He smiled at her before saying, "Well, I should probably be going now."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks for dropping by."

"Your welcome." Raimundo said as he got to the door. He turned around and said, "Good night, Selina."

She smiled at him and said, "Good night, Raimundo."

Raimundo turned around, opened the door, gave her one last glance and left.

Selina sighed as she looked up at the ceiling and smiled. It looked liked her luck was finally going to change.

_Please R&R and again sorry for the long wait. _


	16. A Day in Town

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown_

_Well here is the next chapter guys. I hope you like it. _

**Chapter 15**

**A Day in Town**

The next morning Selina got ready for the day. She pulled on a short-sleeved light blue shirt. Then went over to her closet and pulled out dark blue shorts. She put them on and then brushed her hair out. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. Then she grabbed her watch and put it on. Finally she slipped on comfortable light blue sandals. Then she left her room and went down the hall to the dining room.

Everyone stared at Selina when she entered the room because she had a big smile on her face and looked happier. She entered and exclaimed, "Hey guys! How's it going?"

"Ummm...Good. You… uh… seem better than last night." Clay said.

"Yeah, I am!"

"Is there a reason why?" Kimiko asked.

Selina shrugged her shoulders and said, "No, not really." Then she walked over to her seat and sat down. All throughout breakfast Selina had a far off look in her eyes.

After breakfast Raimundo found her in the garden meditating. He walked over to her and opened his mouth to say something but closed it and decided to leave so that he wouldn't disturb her. Raimundo turned his back on her and was about to leave when he heard a voice behind him say, "Don't go Raimundo, your presence is very comforting."

He turned around and saw Selina still sitting on the ground but with her big brown eyes gazing intently into his own green eyes. A few minutes later Selina got up, her eyes never leaving Raimundo's in the process.

"Raimundo," Selina uttered, "Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah, there was. I was just wondering whether you wanted to go to the town with me. I asked everyone else but they're busy and well… I'm slightly bored."

A smile graced Selina's face as she looked at Raimundo and said, "Ok. I'd really like to go to the town with you, besides I was slightly bored myself."

"Great!" Raimundo exclaimed. "I'll met you by the temple gates in ten minutes, ok?"

"Ok."

"Oh, and Master Fung wants us back by noon or else we'll get grounded, ok?"

"Ok."

**Ten minutes later**

"Are you ready to go, Selina?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Selina responded

"Great! Then let's go." Raimundo said.

"Ummm…Raimundo how exactly were you planning on getting us there?"

Raimundo looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and said, "Don't worry. I going to use my element to get us down there."

"What!" Selina exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope," Raimundo said, "I'm not."

Selina groaned under her breath as she realized exactly how Raimundo was going to do that.

Raimundo went up behind her and said, "Are you ready?"

Selina turned her head around slightly and muttered, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Great." Raimundo said.

He slid his arms around Selina's waist and said, "Wudai Star Wind."

Selina felt them going up in the air. She looked down at the scenery below her, and her breath got caught in her throat as she saw how beautiful it was.

About thirty minutes later Raimundo landed on the edge of town. He lowered his head down and whispered in her ear, "Did you enjoy the ride?"

Selina turned around in Raimundo's arms and said with a smile on her face, "It was breath taking."

Raimundo smiled and said, "Good, I was hoping that it would be."

Selina smiled again before she asked, "So Raimundo what do you want to do first?"

Raimundo let his hands fall from her back and he said, "Well I was thinking that perhaps we could just browse around the shops."

Selina smiled and said, "That sounds great."

Raimundo and Selina entered the town together and started to window shop. They saw clothes stores, and shoe stores, video stores, and jewelry stores. They were passing by a theater when Selina's eyes lit up. She grabbed Raimundo's hand pulled him over to where the theater was. She looked at the movies that were playing and turned to Raimundo and asked, "Hey Rai, Have you seen _Pirates of the Caribbean 2_?"

He looked at her and said, "No, Why?"

"Great." She dragged him to the ticket counter and bought two tickets for _Pirates of the Caribbean 2_. They entered the movie theater and bought gummi worms, Woppers, Starbursts, and two large sodas. Two hours later Raimundo and Selina left the movie theater chuckling. They talked about the movie and laughed at the funny parts in it. Selina glanced down at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! It's 11:30. We need to get back to the temple or else Master Fung will kill us."

"You're right. Don't worry. We'll get back in time."

**31 Minutes Later **

Raimundo and Selina walked through the temple gates and right into Master Fung. "You're late." He said.

Raimundo hung his head and said, "Yeah I know. But it wasn't Selina's fault that we were late. I really wanted to see _Pirates of the Caribbean 2_ and I dragged Selina along with me without bothering to see if we had enough time to see it."

"I see." Master Fung said, "Well in that case your punishment Raimundo will be to hand scrub the Grand Halls tonight. As for Selina I will excuse her this time but the next time you two are late, you will both be grounded no matter whose fault it is.

"Yes, Master Fung, I understand." Raimundo said humbly.

"Good, Now go have some lunch."

"Okay."

Raimundo walked passed Master Fung with his head to the ground. Selina followed him also hanging her head in shame. When they were out of earshot of Master Fung, Selina raised her head to look at Raimundo and asked, "Why did you take the blame? You knew it was my fault that we were late."

"I know. It's just I didn't think that you should get blamed for it. Firstly it was MY idea to go to town. And secondly you're new here and you're trying to redeem yourself for your past and I don't think something like this will be good for you."

"Really, Raimundo. You care about me that much to take the blame for something that I did?" Selina asked with tears stating to form in her eyes."

"Yeah," Raimundo said, "Besides it's really no big deal, I'm known for being the prankster here."

"Really?" Selina asked.

"Really." Raimundo answered.

After that the two walked in silence holding each other's hand until they got to the dining room. They walked in and immediately went to where they sat. They ate their lunch in silence. After lunch they walked to the garden and started to talk about the most random things. When dinner came they ate it in silence as well.

After dinner Raimundo left to go hand scrub the Grand Halls. Selina saw him do that and felt very guilty. About ten minutes after Raimundo had started, Selina approached Raimundo and kneeled down to help. Raimundo looked at her with a questioning glance and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you, Raimundo. I feel so guilty for you taking the blame that I feel obligated to help."

Raimundo smiled and said, "Okay."

The two scrubbed in silence, but sometimes one of them would crack a joke and they would laugh very hard because of it. Finally they finished at 11:00 at night. The two tumbled to their rooms exhausted and collapsed onto their beds to sleep. The last thing that Selina thought of before she slept was Raimundo. And the last thing Raimundo thought of before he slept was Selina.

_R&R_


	17. The Locket of Lost Souls

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. _

_Ok, people here's the next chapter. Oh and just for your information Selina is an apprentice and works very good with Raimundo. _

**Chapter 16**

**The Locket of Lost Souls**

**1 week later**

After breakfast the monks, including Selina, went to the training grounds to go train. They met Master Fung there and he told them what he wanted them to fight against each other in pairs. The two pairs were Raimundo and Selina against Kimiko and Clay. Omi would participate after Raimundo, Selina, Clay, and Kimiko's battle. All four of them walked onto the training field and took their places. Raimundo and Selina were on the left side while Clay and Kimiko were on the right. Master Fung who was on the sidelines with Omi said, "You may begin."

Immediately Selina jumped in the air and yelled, "Thunder Ball Shock!"

Kimiko aimed her hands at the attack and yelled, "Wudai Mars Fire!" A mini explosion occurred after the two attacks hit each other.

Selina looked Raimundo and he nodded his head. Selina jumped up in the air again and yelled, "Thunder Ball Shock!"

Raimundo looked at the mini balls that had come out of Selina hand and he whispered under his breath, "Wudai Star Wind." Suddenly the wind picked up and the mini thunder balls started to go even faster toward Kimiko and Clay.

Clay quickly shouted, "Wudai Crater Earth." A wall of rocks rose up from the ground and blocked the attack. Clay looked at Kimiko and the two nodded their heads. Clay yelled, "Wudai Crater Earth!"

Kimiko also yelled, "Wudai Mars Fire!" Large fire rocks were hurdled at Raimundo and Selina.

Raimundo's eyes widened, but he quickly pulled himself together and yelled, "Wudai Star Wind!"

Selina quickly yelled, "Thunder Wave!"

A wall of wind and thunder was created. The fire rocks hit it but didn't penetrate through it. They all hit the wall and immediately fell to the ground.

Kimiko was about to attack again when suddenly Dojo came slithering onto the training field yelling, "Shen Gong Wu Alert."

"Really?" asked Kimiko, "What is it?"

"It's the Locket of Lost Souls." Dojo said dramatically.

"Right." Kimiko said sarcastically.

"The Locket of Lost Souls, I've heard of that. Isn't that Wu capable of trapping any Heylin or Xiaolin's soul inside the locket?" Selina asked.

"Ummm…Yeah I think so." Dojo said.

"In that case you five must retrieve that locket before the forces of evil do." Master Fung said.

"Do not worry, Master Fung, we are most capable of retrieving the locket even if I must retrieve it all by myself." Omi said boasting a bit.

"I'm sure you all are though I expect all of you to retrieve the locket as a team and not individually." Master Fung said and looked at Omi when he had said that last part.

"Of course Master Fung. We will do just that." Omi said. Dojo then super sized and waited for everyone to get one him. After the monks had gotten on, including Selina, Dojo took off.

* * *

While they were in the air Kimiko asked, "So, Selina how do you know about the Locket of Lost Souls."

Selina turned her head so that she could look at Kimiko before saying, "Chase told me all about the it. In fact he even taught me what to say if I wanted to trap anyone's soul inside of it, Xiaolin and Heylin."

"You serious?" Kimiko asked.

"Yep, I'm dead serious."

"Whew we, that does sound serious." Clay said.

"Yeah, it is." Selina said.

"So," said Raimundo, "What exactly are we going to do when we get our hands on it?"

"Nothing." Said Omi.

"What? What do you mean nothing? We have the power to take down Wuya and Hannibal for good with that locket."

"Yes, but would Master Fung wouldn't want us to use the locket for our own good?" Omi asked.

"Our own good? What are you talking about Omi? Wuya and Hannibal are both threats to the world. They need to be taken down."

"Raimundo does have a point little buddy. Wuya and Hannibal are both threats to the world." Clay said.

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing. Just give me the word and I'll take both Wuya and Hannibal down for you." Selina said.

"What?" Raimundo asked astonished, "You can really do that?"

"You better believe I can." Selina replied smiling.

"Great! Then I think we should go for it and rid of both Wuya and Hannibal." Raimundo said.

"But what about, Chase." Omi asked.

"What about him? If here there then we'll defeat him by using the locket."

"Ummm… Raimundo I think you're forgetting that Chase doesn't have a soul."

"Oh…Well…Then we'll just umm… have to defeat him the old way. By kicking his butt." Raimundo said.

"Ok." Everyone agreed.

* * *

**A Forest Somewhere in Peru**

Dojo landed on the forest floor and the monks jumped off. Raimundo looked at every one and said, "I think that we should split up and look for the Locket of Lost Souls. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi you can search the left side of the forest. Selina and I will search the right side. Ok?" Raimundo said.

"Ok." Kimiko said.

"Alright." Clay said.

"Ok." Sighed Omi.

"Sounds good to me." Selina said.

"Great!" exclaimed Raimundo, "Then let's go."

Raimundo and Selina headed into the woods on the right side. As they were going Selina said, "Raimundo."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Chase will be here?"

Raimundo shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. But if he does come then I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you, ok?"

"Ok. And I'll make sure that you don't get hurt either, alright?"

"Alright." Raimundo agreed.

They kept on walking until a glimmer caught Selina's eye. She walked toward it a saw a gold locket with a shiny emerald in the middle of it on the ground hidden beneath a clump of bushes. "Raimundo," Selina exclaimed, "I found it." She turned around and her face paled.

_R&R_


	18. The Decision

**Chapter 17**

**The Decision **

Meanwhile Omi, Kimiko, and Clay weren't having very much luck in finding the Locket of Lost Souls. Kimiko sighed as she sat down on a tree stump and said, "I'm tired."

"Tired, how can you be tired? We just rested about five minutes ago." Omi said.

Kimiko rolled her eyes and said, "Actually Omi the last time we rested was about twenty minutes ago, and I'm tired because we keep walking in circles."

"We are not as you say "walking in circles". I know exactly were we are." Omi said.

"No, you don't." Kimiko protested, "Why don't you just admit it, we're lost."

"Because we are not."

"What are you talking about? We so are."

"We aren't"

"We are."

"We aren't"

"We are."

"We…" Omi started to say before Clay interrupted him.

"You know we aren't going to find this locket thing if you two keep fighting. So how about we get up and start looking for it."

"Ok." Kimiko said.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a most wondrous idea."

"Great, now come on." Kimiko stood up and started to walk again to the right. Clay and Omi followed her.

After about ten minutes of mindless walking Kimiko broke the silence and said, "Hey guys, what do you think of Selina."

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"Well I was just thinking, can we really trust Selina? You remember the last time Selina was here. She lied to all of us and betrayed our trust."

"True, but it looks like she's changed." Clay commented.  
"Yeah, but that's what it looked like last time too. How do we know that Selina isn't using us again?"

"I guess we just have to trust that she's changed and won't betray us again." Clay said.

Kimiko scoffed, "Trust. She betrayed us Clay and you're still willing to trust her."

"I agree with Kimiko. We can not let her use her us again just so that she will betray us."

"True, but I think that everyone deserves a second chance." Clay said.

"Oh yes, everyone must have one but Selina is not worthy of one." Omi said.

"Oh come on Omi just give Selina another chance, ok?"

"No, I will not. She is evil."

"Actually, I think Clay might have a point. Perhaps we should give Selina another chance."

Omi stared at Kimiko like she was mad and said, "And why should we give her one? What has she done to be worthy of it anyway?" Omi asked.

Kimiko sighed and said, "We gave Raimundo another chance after he turned to the Heylin side."

"Yes, but that was a difference between the two." Omi said.

Kimiko groaned before saying, "Look Omi everyone deserves a second chance. Selina may be using us again but that doesn't mean that she is. She could have truly genuinely changed."

"Yeah, I think that Selina has changed. Even if she hasn't we should still give her another chance." Clay said.

"But…" Omi said.

"But what Omi? We need to give her a second chance, ok?" Kimiko said.

Omi sighed but mumbled, "Ok."

"Great!" Exclaimed Kimiko, "So we all agree that we'll trust Selina and give her a second chance?"

"Yep." Said Clay.

"Ok." Omi said a little enthusiasm.

* * *

Selina brown eyes widened at what she saw in front of them. For she saw Hannibal was on Wuya's shoulder. But the most shocking thing she saw was that Wuya had her left hand on Raimundo's left shoulder, and in her right hand she held a knife positioned to his throat.

An uncomfortable silence had settled between the two of them until Wuya spoke snarling, "If you want your precious little boyfriend back alive, then you will give me that Shen Gong Wu."

"Ummm… What Shen Gong Wu." Selina asked trying to play innocent.

Wuya narrowed her eyes and said, "The one in your hand."

"Oh, this," Selina asked looking down at her hand, "I didn't realize that this was a Shen Gong Wu."

"Give that to me NOW or I will kill Raimundo." Wuya said drawing the knife closer to Raimundo's throat.

Selina bit down on the bottom of her lip trying to think of ways that she could stall Wuya before hopefully the monks came. Selina thought desperately for something that she could do. Finally, she thought that she should shake things up a bit. She looked straight into Wuya's eyes and said, "And what makes you think that I'm going to give up this Shen Gong Wu for a puny kid like Raimundo?"

Raimundo had a shocked expression on his face when he heard that and a million thoughts started to swirl around in his head, but the one at the top of his head was "Why?"

Wuya looked at Selina startled and said, "Do you really not care about what happens to Raimundo?"

"Of course I don't, why would I care about what happens to him."

"Well, I just thought that you would, considering how close you two seem."

"Close," Selina said laughing, "We aren't close I've just been using him so that I could get my hands on the this particular Shen Gong Wu."

"Really," Wuya said, "Well, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I disposed of this annoying brat then."

"No, not at all." Selina replied.

"Good, then I think I'll kill him now."

"Fine by me, just don't kill him too quickly."

"Don't worry I won't." Wuya said.

Selina heard a slight rustle in the bushes and smiled slightly.

"Good," replied Selina, "Oh and Wuya."

"Yes."

"Get your hands off my boyfriend. Thunder Ball Shock!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

Wuya gasped as the four attacks came towards her and combined into one.


	19. The Elimination

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. _

_I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for such the late update. School is really busy for me. I'm taking hard classes, doing cross-country and later will do soccer. Again I'm so so sorry for the late update and I promise I'll try and get the next capter up soon. _

**Chapter 18**

**The Elimination**

The one big ice, fire, and electric rock that was hurdled at Wuya broke down into little rocks. Soon many ice, fire, and electric rocks were headed Wuya's way. Wuya's eyes widened as she saw all the attacks that were coming. She tried to hide behind Raimundo, but the attacks swerved around Raimundo and hit Wuya. She flew back from the force of the attack and hit a tree along the way. Hannibal landed on the ground a few feet away from her.

Raimundo was standing there with a shocked look on his face. Finally Raimundo stuttered, "W… What just happened."

Selina smirked as she said, "We just worked as a team and kicked both Wuya and Hannibal's butts."

"Ah." Was all Raimundo could say.

"Now how about we finish them off once and for all." Selina suggested.

"Yeah." Kimiko replied.

"Sounds good to me." Clay said.

"That sounds like a most brilliant idea." Omi responded.

"I'm all for it." Raimundo stated.

"Great, then lets do it." Selina declared.

"Wudai Mars Fire!"

"Wudai Carter Earth!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Star Wind!"

The four attacks came together and formed a beam of red, green, blue, and white energy that all blended together. It surrounded Wuya and Hannibal and trapped them.

Selina closed her eyes, held the Locket of Souls in the air and muttered, "Flame of the mountains, Rocks of the ground, Water of the sea, Wind of the air, grant me the power to banish these two evils before me. Azarath Metrione Zinthos!"

Suddenly a bright light filled the entire area. When it died down Wuya and Hannibal were nowhere to be seen. Everyone, except Selina, gasped when they saw that they were gone.

"Wh…What happened to Wuya and Hannibal?" Raimundo asked.

"I trapped them." Selina responded.

"Where?"

"In the Locket of Souls."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know how to use it?"

"Yeah remember I told you, when we were on Dojo, that Chase taught me how to use it."

"Oh yeah."

"Now come on we should be heading back to the temple."

"Oh right a course."

Dojo then proceeded to enlarge himself and waited until all five of the Xiaolin Dragons were on him before he took off. Omi took the front, Kimiko came behind him, Clay went behind Kimiko, Selina was behind Clay and Raimundo was behind Selina.

Ten minutes after Dojo had taken off Raimundo slightly leaned into the person in front of him and whispered, "Hey Selina."

She turned her head and replied, "Yeah."

"Did you say I was your boyfriend?"

Selina thought for a moment before saying, "When?"

"Right before you, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi attacked Wuya together."

"Oh… ummm… well… I…I don't know."

"Right." Raimundo said very unconvinced. "I clearly heard you say boyfriend."

"Oh…well I guess that was just a slip of the tongue." Selina said with a slight blush on her checks.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow but let it go. After a few more minutes of silence Raimundo asked, "Selina is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Selina looked at him and said very confused, "Like what?"

"Oh I don't know like us maybe."

A deep blush was visible on Selina's check as she asked "What about us?"

Raimundo took a deep breath before he asked. "Selina, do you like me?"

"Yes kind of." She mumbled nervously.

Raimundo heard her mumble the words but couldn't discern what she had said. He hoped it was yes as he was now going to confess how he felt about her. "Selina I need to tell you something." Raimundo said very nervously.

"Ok, what is it?" Selina asked, nervous that Raimundo would say that he hated her.

"Selina, I ummm… I…I like you."

"What? You do?"

"Yeah I do."

Selina's eyes brightened as she responded, "So do I." When she said that, she hugged Raimundo. Raimundo hugged her back and a smile could be seen on his face. The two stayed in the hug for a few minutes before they slowly broke out of it.

The two were silent for few minutes before Raimundo said slyly, "So you think of me as your boyfriend."

Selina blushed and looked away but didn't reply. Raimundo spared her a smile and said, "Hey it's nothing to get all embarrassed about."

She looked up and said, "Really?"

"Really," Raimundo confirmed. "Besides if you want me to be your boyfriend all you have to do is ask."

Selina was silent for a few minutes before she asked, "Raimundo will you umm… umm… want to umm… be my umm… boyfriend?" Selina asked nervously quickly looking away.

Raimundo smiled at her and said, "A course I will. You mean more to me than anyone else in the world."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh Raimundo." Selina said hugging him with tears in her eyes. "So do you."

Finally she let go of Raimundo, smiled at him and turned back around in her seat.

The two both had smiles on their faces all the way back to the temple.

_R&R_


	20. The Couple

_Sorry for getting it up late but school has slowed me down. Most likely my next update(s) will happen every two weeks. Anyway enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown._

**Chapter 19**

**The Couple **

**A Few Days Later**

Clay looked over at Kimiko and said, "Well it looks like what you wanted finally happened."

"Huh, what do you mean, Clay?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, I mean that Raimundo and Selina are finally together."

"Oh that." Kimiko said chuckling, "Yeah, I know. It's hard to believe though."

Clay chuckled and said, "Yeah I know."

The two fell into silence as they watched the couple that was by the pond. Raimundo and Selina were sitting right next to each other with Selina's head on Raimundo's shoulder and a hand on around his waist. While Raimundo had an arm around her shoulders and was gazing very fondly at her.

The two kept watching the couple until dinner was ready.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Raimundo walked up behind Selina and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, "Come with me."

Selina gave him a confused look but followed him anyway. When Raimundo finally stopped, she saw that they were in front of a lake. She recognized it as the lake that was a few miles away from the temple. She turned to Raimundo for an explanation of why exactly they were there.

"Hey Selina have you ever wanted to fly?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, a little. Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Selina asked very confused by the sudden question.

"Do you trust me?"

"Well, Yeah. I guess." Selina responded.

"Great," Raimundo said as he started to go behind Selina.

"What? What are you doing Raimundo?"

"I'm going give you a lesson in flying." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Raimundo slowly started to levitate in the air. Then he started to fly across the lake.

Selina marveled at it and put her hand gently on the water. She felt herself going up and saw Raimundo slowly heading up. They went through the air and went past the clouds. When they were above the clouds Selina was breathless at how beautiful it was. Just one look up and you could see the stars shinning in the sky.

After staying there for about fifteen minutes Raimundo slowly descended to the ground. After there feet hit the ground Selina turned around and exclaimed, "That was so beautiful! Thank you Raimundo!" After she said that she hugged Raimundo.

Raimundo could only smile and hug her back.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Raimundo was rushing around the kitchen frantically trying to get everything ready for the picnic he had planned for him and Selina. Clay entered the kitchen and saw Raimundo was rushing around like a mad man. He sighed and said, "Raimundo calm down."

Raimundo turned around to see Clay and exclaimed, "Calm down! I can't calm down! I have too much to do."

"Then let me help you."

Raimundo sighed, "Ok"

"Great, just tell me what to do." Clay said, "And I'll do it."

"Ok," Raimundo said, "The first thing you can do is to find me a basket."

"Ok." Clay said as he left to go find a basket for Raimundo.

Raimundo smiled and muttered under breath, "This just might work."

* * *

Selina caught sight of Kimiko and shouted, "Hey Kimiko can I talk to you."

Kimiko turned around and replied, "Of course." She walked over to her and said, "What's up?"

Selina sighed and said, "I'm worried."

"Worried? About what?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm worried about Raimundo. I haven't seen him all day."

"Oh! Well, I wouldn't worry about him. I'm sure Raimundo is off doing who knows what."

Selina smiled slightly before saying, "Yeah, he probably is. It's just that I haven't seen him all day. Have you seen him?"

"No." Kimiko sighed, "I haven't, but Clay left to go find him so you have nothing to worry about, ok?"

"Ok." Selina said. After a moment of silence had passed Selina said, "Hey Kimiko would you help me find Raimundo."

"Sure." She replied.

With that the two left to go find Raimundo.

* * *

Raimundo was frantically looking over the list he had and making sure he had everything. Clay put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder and said, "Calm down Rai."

Raimundo started to calm down and together with Clay, they made sure that everything on Raimundo's list was in the basket. When they had made sure by double checking it, Raimundo picked the basket up and said, "If you run into Selina delay for a bit so I can get this all set up. Ok?"

"Sure thing, partner." With that said Raimundo left the kitchen.

Clay was cleaning up the mess the two had made when Selina and Kimiko walked in. "Hey Clay, have you Raimundo anywhere."

"No I haven't." Clay lied, "I'm sorry."

"Oh." Selina said disheartened while looking away.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?"

Selina lifted her head to look at Clay before saying sorrowfully, "It's just that I haven't seen Raimundo at all today, and I'm starting to get worried about him."

"Oh, well I wouldn't worry about him, he's just probably doing various things and hasn't had the time to come and find you."

Selina sniffled and said with her voice cracking, "I hope… I hope you're right."

"Hey," Clay said, "I'm sure Raimundo's fine." He said before he went over to hug Selina.

Selina sighed and said, "I hope so."

She turned to leave but Clay stopped her by saying, "Hey Selina."

She turned around and said, "Yeah."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Selina smiled and said, "Yeah, Clay, I will be. I just want to find Raimundo now."

She started to turn when Clay said, "Hey Selina."

"Yeah."

"Good luck. I know you'll find him."

"I know, it's just I want to know where he is."

"He's behind you." A voice whispered in her ear. Selina literally jumped when she heard that. She turned around and saw Raimundo standing right behind her.

"Raimundo!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

"Hey Selina. I heard you were looking for me."

"I was. I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" Selina asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you what I was doing."

"Ok."

She followed Raimundo to lake that was located outside and temple and gasped at what she saw. There spread out next to the lake was a blanket with a basket on top of it. "Oh Raimundo, this is wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I was hoping you would like it."

Selina smiled at him before going over to the blanket and sitting down. Raimundo did the same and opened the basket and took the food out. Selina gasped as she saw the different kinds of food that Raimundo had made. He had made orange chicken, beef and broccoli, fried rice, fried noodles, teriyaki chicken, and sweet and sour chicken. The two ate to their hearts content and put the food back when they had finished.

After they ate Selina sat in Raimundo lap and the two watched the sun set. After the sun had gone down, Selina had fallen asleep in Raimundo's lap. Raimundo smiled down at her and kissed her on the top of her head and said, "Sweet dreams, Selina"


	21. The Date

_Good news everyone. I will be updating sooner instead of updating every two weeks. My next update will probably be this weekend. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown_

**Chapter 20 **

**The Date**

Two Month Later 

Selina tore through her closet, throwing clothes everywhere. Finally she collapsed onto the ground crying. A soft knock could be heard on her door before it opened.

Kimiko's head peeked into the room as she surveyed the disaster it was in. Finally her eyes settled on the sobbing Selina. Kimiko slowly came in and closed the door. "Hey are you alright?" Kimiko asked with concern prevalent in her voice.

Selina looked up with a tear-stained face and answered quietly, "No I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"I can't…I can't find anything… to wear…for my date… tonight." Selina gasped in between sobs.

"Maybe I can help you." Kimiko suggested.

"Would you?" Selina sniffled.

"Of course I would." Kimiko said, "Now lets go find you something to wear for that date of yours. Ok?"

"Ok." Selina said in voice barley above a whisper as she slowly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now." Said Kimiko, "Lets clean up this mess you made."

* * *

Raimundo meanwhile was running his hands through his hair for what had to be the millionth time. He only stopped when he heard a knock on his door. He called out, "Come in," to whoever was on the other side. 

Clay poked his head in and said, "I hope this ain't a bad time, Raimundo."

"No," Raimundo sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just came to see how you were doing."

Raimundo sighed and said, "I'm extremely nervous."

"Why?" Clay asked.

"Because I'm going to tell her my true feelings for her."

"Oh…well good luck Rai. I'm sure that she feels the same way about you."

"Thanks. I really hope that she does."

"I'm sure she does besides you two have been dating for more than two months now.

"True, I just can help but be nervous."

"Raimundo, don't worry about it, I'm sure she feels the same way.

"I hope so." Raimundo uttered under his breath.

* * *

"What about this dress?" Kimiko asked holding up a green dress. 

"No, It's too bright."

"Ugh. Well what about this?" Kimiko asked holding up a pink dress with lace on the bottom of it.

Selina shuddered and said, "Ew, never in my life would I wear pink Kimiko."

"Well we have to find something for you to wear."

"I know I know." Selina muttered as she looked through the clothes Kimiko had brought from her room. As she was shifting through them her eyes lit up, as she knew exactly what she was going to wear. She pulled a deep red blouse, which had two-inch sleeve scrunch up, and the front of the blouse had the fabric crisscrossing each other and a long flowing black skirt from the pile and exclaimed, "I'll wear this!"

Kimiko looked at it but shrugged her shoulders and said, "If that is what you want to wear then go put it on now so we'll have enough time to fix your hair up and put some make up on your face." Selina nodded and left to go put it on.

An hour later Selina stepped out of her room with her hair in a bun and two thin strips of hair framing her face. She had black eyeliner on her eyes and her lips were a deep red. She was wearing black high heels with a strap going across her toes, which was covered in diamonds.

Selina took a deep breath as she headed for the courtyard where they had agreed to meet. When she entered, she saw Raimundo standing there with a single red rose in his hand.

Raimundo was wearing a tuxedo with black shoes to complement his attire. At first Raimundo was taken aback but then he stepped towards her and said, "You look beautiful tonight."

Selina grinned as she said, "Thanks, so do you."

Raimundo muttered thanks under his breath before he held the rose out to Selina and said, "This is for you."

Selina took it out of his hands graciously and kissed him on the check. "Thanks," She murmured in his ear before the two went to where Dojo was waiting for them. The two looked at each other one last time before hopping onto him. When they were both on him, he took off and didn't land until he was in front of the best Chinese Restaurant in all of China. The two hopped off of him and silently went inside. They were immediately seated as soon as they stepped inside because Raimundo had made reservations before hand.

Dinner seemed to fly by for those two that night. Right after their scrumptious dessert Raimundo took Selina by the hand and led her to the balcony located on the second floor of the restaurant. They gazed out at the scenery for a few moments before Selina said, "Hey Rai, why are you so nervous tonight?"

"Huh?" Raimundo asked with a questioning glance in his eyes.

Selina rolled her eyes and said, "Raimundo, you've been very fidgety tonight and I'm concerned for you. Did something happen to you today? What's wrong?"

Raimundo sighed and said, "Nothing, nothing's wrong with me today."

Selina suppressed a groan as she said, "No, something's wrong. What is it?"

Raimundo turned to look at Selina fully before replying, "Selina I need to tell you something." Selina turned her attention completely on Raimundo before he continued. "Selina, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now. It's just that I...I didn't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Selina asked

"I…um… I…uh…I…" Raimundo took a deep breath before saying, "I love you."

"What?" Selina asked shocked.

"I love you." Raimundo repeated.

Selina shed a tear as she whispered in Raimundo's ear, "I love you too."

Raimundo glanced down at her before he slowly moved his lips down to hers', while Selina slowly moved her lips up to his' before their lips embraced, and they kissed each other passionately with their eyes closed.

Time seemed to freeze for them as they were locked in this embraced for what felt like an eternity. Finally they slowly drifted apart opening their eyes and gazing at the other. Slowly they moved down again to kiss when suddenly a big yellow head appeared between the two. "Hello my friends!" Omi exclaimed.

Raimundo and Selina quickly moved apart when Raimundo asked, "What do you want Omi?"

"I just came to tell you that Dojo is ready to take you home whenever you are ready."

"Ok, Omi we'll be down in a few minutes." Slowly Omi turned around and left. Raimundo looked back at Selina and heard her scoff. Raimundo smiled at that and said, "Come lets go." Selina consented and took his arm as the two left the restaurant and hopped onto Dojo.


	22. The Party

_Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown_

**Chapter 21**

**The Party**

Selina knitted her brow up in confusion as she reread the note again, which she found on her pillow.

The note said:

_Dear Selina_, 

_Meet me in the Grand Hall at seven and wear your best clothes. _

_Your lover,_

_Raimundo_

Selina let out an angry scowl because she couldn't decipher what it meant. Kimiko knocked on the door and let herself in Selina's room. She flopped herself on Selina bed and asked, "What up?"

Selina took out the note and handed it to her. Kimiko read it and exclaimed, "How romantic!"

"Romantic? How's that romantic?" Selina asked.

"Well," Kimiko said, "It's a complete mystery what Raimundo wants, that's how it's romantic."

Selina rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever," under her breath.

Kimiko looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh my gosh! We need to get you ready."

"For what?"

"For whatever Raimundo wants. He did say wear your best clothes." Kimiko said as she raided Selina's closet trying to find something for her to wear. Finally after ten minutes of searching she pulled out a shimmering light blue dress with tiny white beads of flowers along the top and going down the left side. It had white two-inch straps and it narrowed at the waist only to expand at the bottom. It had silky white sheets under the dress, which could be seen on the left side as it expanded towards the bottom. White high-heeled shoes complimented the dress with gems along the front and white quarter inch gloves.

Selina gasped with delight when she saw the dress. She immediately went to the bathroom to put it on. She came out and sat dawn on a chair so Kimiko could do her hair and makeup. After an hour of sitting there patiently Kimiko finally finished. Selina had her hair in a bun with gems and rings of them around her bun. She had full red lips with a twinge of red blush on her checks and with blue eye shadow.

She left her room and looked at Kimiko nervously before saying, "Hey Kim, What do you think Raimundo wants?"

Kimiko shrugged her shoulders and said, "Who knows. Anyway I have to go check on Clay. He's supposed to make dinner tonight. See you later."

"Bye," Selina said with hardly any emotion in her voice. Once Kimiko was out of earshot she sighed and uttered, "Did everyone forget that it was my birthday today?" She fought to hold back her tears and remained where she was until she was feeling slightly better. She took a deep breath and started walking over to where the Grand Hall was. It was dark when she arrived and she feared that this would be some practical joke that Raimundo would pull on her. She slowly walked up the steps to the Grand Hall and just as she entered, she literally jumped five feet into the air.

For all the lights were thrown on and everyone at the temple yelled, "SURPRISE!" As confetti fell from the air and streamers could be seen dangling from the roof. On the far side of the room a large banner hung, which read Happy Birthday Selina! There were various tables set up all over the place with chairs surrounding them and a dance floor in the center of the Grand Hall. Everyone was dressed for the occasion.

Selina couldn't help but let out a gasp as she took it all in. Tears swelled up in her eyes when she saw all that Raimundo had done for her. Finally she ran over to him and hugged him.

As she did so, the lights slowly dimmed and soft music began to waver through the Grand Hall. Raimundo looked at Selina and said, "You look gorgeous tonight."

Selina blushed and replied, "Thank you."

Finally Raimundo looked at her and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Selina smiled and said, "Sure."

Raimundo took her to the dance floor and the two started to dance. As they were dancing Selina realized that Raimundo was wearing a tux with a red rose pinned to his jacket. The tux that Raimundo was wearing had a white shirt with a black jacket over it, and was wearing black pants.

The two danced at least until nine before Selina dragged Raimundo to a chair so that they could rest. Raimundo leaned over to where Selina was and whispered something in her ear. She in turn smiled at him and they stealthily snuck out of the party and went to the gardens. They sat on the bench and gazed up at the night sky watched the millions of stars.

Finally Raimundo reached into his pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a long slender black box, which he handed to Selina. She looked at Raimundo and asked, "For me?" Raimundo nodded his head and waited for her to open it.

Slowly Selina opened it and gasped at what she saw inside. There lying on the bottom of the box was a small black beaded necklace with a red heart at the center of it. Selina eyes brimmed with tears when she saw it, and she immediately hugged Raimundo whispering thanks in his ear.

Raimundo only smiled as she hugged him and thanked him, when she was finally done. He took out another long slender box, except this one was blue. She took it from Raimundo's hand and opened it. Inside of it was a silver chain with a sparkling yellow lightning bolt in the center of it. Selina gasped when she saw it. Raimundo took it out of the case, got up, and put it around her neck. Selina got up and exclaimed, "Oh Raimundo it's so beautiful!"

Raimundo smiled and said, "When I saw it I immediately thought of you."

The two of them stared into each other's eyes and slowly their heads started to come closer to each other until they kissed. The moon was high in the sky and was shining on them as they kissed such a tender kiss of love. Slowly they parted lips only for Raimundo to recapture Selina's lips as he held her tenderly in his arms, while Selina had her arms around Raimundo's neck.

The two stayed out under the moonlight well past midnight. Finally the two headed for their rooms. When they got to Selina's room, Raimundo kissed her on the lips one last time before heading off to his own.


	23. Tension in the Air

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. _

**Chapter 22**

**Tension in the Air**

Seven Years Later 

Raimundo nervously paced the floor of his room, as he constantly looked down at his right hand. He let out a soft moan as he contemplated how he was going to do it. Suddenly a soft knock pulled him out of his train of thoughts. He quickly regained his composure before asking, "Who is it?"

"It's Clay."

Raimundo breathed a sigh of relief before saying, "Come in."

Clay opened the door and shut it as he came in. "Hey are you, ok?" Clay asked.

"I'm fine." Raimundo said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Ok, it's just…we didn't see you at breakfast."

"I know you didn't. I slept in today."

"Raimundo, please tell me the truth. I know you didn't sleep in."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you woke me up during your bad dream."

Raimundo sighed and said, "Ok, so I didn't sleep in. It's just I'm so nervous. I could hardly get any sleep last night."

"Why are nervous? Are you going to do something today?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What?"

Raimundo said, "It's nothing."

"Raimundo, please tell me!" Clay said impatiently.

"I should go." Raimundo said turning around to leave.

"Raimundo!" Clay shouted, but Raimundo didn't stop and just kept walking.

* * *

**Later That Day**

Kimiko walked into Selina's room hoping to find her. She walked in and saw a note on the bed. It said

_Dear Kimiko, _

_Please don't worry about me I'm off meditating. _

_Selina_

Kimiko read it and sighed because she figured it had to do with the fact that Raimundo had been avoiding her all day. She pocketed the note and left to go find Clay.

She finally found Clay in the kitchen and asked, "Clay, why is Raimundo avoiding Selina?"

Clay looked at her and said, "I don't know."

"Well haven't you talked to him today?"

"Yea, I have and all he told me was that he was nervous."

"Nervous, for what?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Kimiko!" Clay exclaimed.

"Yeah well, you're his best friend."

"I know, but he hasn't told me a thing."

"Well, he should have."

"Look Kimiko, if you care about that so much, then why don't you look for Raimundo and ask him yourself." Clay said getting very annoyed.

"Fine!" Kimiko screeched.

* * *

Selina was in her favorite clearing in the woods. She was sitting on a rock in the middle of a small pond. She had her face in her hands and she was crying because of Raimundo's evasive behavior. She let a fresh couple of tears fall from her face before she broke out into a sob again. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

Raimundo was searching the temple franticly for her and calling out her name. He saw the sun start to set and despairingly decided he was going to give up. He looked up at the sky one more time and noticed the woods next to the temple. Suddenly an idea came to him as he grabbed his cell phone and started to dial a number.

* * *

_Bring!_

_Bring!_

The noise echoed through the forest until the young girl answered her cell phone. She flipped it open and asked, "Hello?"

"Turn around."

Selina sucked in her breath as she heard Raimundo's voice, but out of curiosity, turned around and gasped when she saw Raimundo on one knee levitating slightly above the water with a box containing a ring with a yellow gem open in his hand. Raimundo looked straight into Selina's eyes as he said, "Selina, will you marry me?"

Selina was breathless after Raimundo said that and couldn't speak for a whole minute. Finally she found her voice and said, "Yes, Raimundo. I will marry you." She said with tears in her eyes as she launched herself at Raimundo to hug him. The two tumbled into the water and started to laugh. Raimundo started to kiss Selina on the check before he kissed her on the mouth.

* * *

Selina walked into her room feeling like she walking on clouds. She collapsed onto her bed with a big smile on her face. She was about to go to sleep when she heard a slight knock on her door. "Come in, Kimiko." Selina said.

Kimiko walked in and said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Selina said.

"Um…why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm getting married."

"What?" Kimiko asked shocked.

"Raimundo proposed to me tonight."

It took a few moments to sink in before Kimiko exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep." Selina said just before a yawn escaped her.

"Right, of course." Kimiko said before she left Selina's room.

Selina watched her leave before she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

_Sorry people but this is my second to last chapter, but have no fear I will be writing a sequel. I was wondering whether I should turn Chase good or not in the sequel so please add your answer to your review and let me know. R&R. _


	24. The Marriage

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I also want to say that while writing the actual marriage I looked to see how Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon did it so if anything looks a little familiar I pulled a few idea's from him to help me out. _

**Chapter 23**

**The Marriage **

**Seven Months Later**

Selina gazed out her window with a feeling of dread washing over her. As many millions of irrelevant questions bombarded her mind. She could hardly focus on anything else except for the clouds in the sky. In fact, she was so focused on the sky and hoping it wouldn't rain that she didn't notice when Kimiko came into her room. Kimiko came up behind her, put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Selina."

Selina jumped four feet in the air as she felt Kimiko's hand on her shoulder and her name being said. She turned around to see Kimiko looking at her with a worried look in her eye. Selina smiled slightly before saying, "I'm fine Kimiko. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? A few minutes ago you were looking out the window completely lost in thought."

"It's nothing really. It's just what if it rains while we're doing the ceremony or what if I trip and fall or what if…"

"It won't happen." Kimiko interrupted, "Ok? It's just your nervousness getting to you, but I assure you that everything will be fine."

"But how can you be sure Kimiko?"

**"**Because I believe everything will be fine. I don't think that anything will go wrong."

"But." Selina started to say.

"But nothing. Now lets get you dressed and ready for your big day today. Ok?"

"Ok." Selina said and slowly started to walk to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she emerged in a gorgeous silky white strapless wedding dress, which hugged every curve of her body until it reached her legs. At her legs the material spread out more and even touched the ground with a fair amount trailing behind her. She had a long sleeved shawl covering her arms with a string of pearls around her neck. Last but not least she had a veil on her head coming down past her legs with ridges running along the sides of her veil.

Kimiko squealed in delight when she saw Selina in her wedding dress. Selina took a seat on a chair next to a mirror and sat there patiently while Kimiko applied her make-up. Kimiko applied purple eyeliner to Selina's eyes, red blush to her checks, and red lipstick to her lips. When Kimiko finished she went over everything that Selina would need and made sure she had it.

* * *

Raimundo was pacing around his room extremely nervous and hoping that nothing would go wrong. Clay entered his room and said, "Raimundo it's time to go." Slowly he left the room hoping with everything that he had that nothing would go wrong. 

"Hey Raimundo," Clay said. "Don't worry about a thing. Nothing will go wrong."

"You sure?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm positive." Clay said. "Now lets get you to the garden so you can make sure that everything we need is there."

"Alright." Raimundo said as he and Clay started to head towards the garden.

When they got there Raimundo checked to make sure that everything was there and in place. There were various benches in rows spread out. There was a blue carpet that went down the middle of the garden. There were flower petals spread out everywhere. All the monks were sitting on the benches and Omi was sitting up front while Master Fung was a few feet away from the carpet and going to be the priest.

Raimundo took a deep breath and walked down the aisle to the end, where he stood and waited for Selina. Clay had followed Raimundo down the aisle and now stood off to the side of it as Raimundo's best man.

* * *

Selina took a deep breath before heading towards the garden with Dashi. She entered smiling at Raimundo, in his black tux. Slowly she walked down the aisle with her arm linked with Dashi's. As she was striding she could see Kimiko standing off to the side of the alter as the maid-of-honor. She walked up to where Raimundo was and that was where her father let go of her, kissing her on the check, and murmured in her ear, "Good luck." He then proceeded to sit down in the front row next to Omi. 

Master Fung looked over the crowd and said, "We are gathered here today on this joyous occasion to witness the special love between Selina and Raimundo Pedrosa.

"Today we will bind their love together in Holy Matrimony. Repeat after me." Master Fung said looking at Raimundo.

"I Raimundo Pedrosa take Selina to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I Raimundo Pedrosa take Selina to be my lawfully wedded wife." Raimundo said. Earlier the two agreed to be married under the name of Pedrosa instead of Young.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part." Master Fung said.

"To have and to hold," Raimundo repeated, "From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part."

Master Fung looked at Selina and said, "Repeat after me Selina.

"I Selina take Raimundo Pedrosa to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Selina," Selina repeated, "Take Raimundo Pedrosa to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part." Master Fung said.

"To have and to hold," repeated Selina "From this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward, till death do us part."

Raimundo and Selina each took the other's ring and slowly slid it on the others hand.

Master Fung looked at them and said, "Do you both take each other?"

"I do." Said Raimundo.

"I do." Said Selina.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife."

After Master Fung said that Raimundo and Selina kissed each other on the lips.

Everyone cheered while they were kissing each other. Raimundo and Selina both turned to face the crowd after the kiss and Selina said, "Thank you for coming to our we wedding. We really appreciate it."

Raimundo had a smirk on his face as he said, "And now it's time for our honeymoon. See ya." After he said that, he put his arms around Selina's waist and took off.

* * *

In the distance a woman was looking down at the temple from a hill. She saw the whole wedding, and Raimundo and Selina take off for their honeymoon. A smirk was prevalent on her face as she saw it. Slowly she turned around and left, satisfied with what she had seen.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Selina looked out the window anxiously as she waited for Raimundo to get home. Finally she saw him pull up in the driveway. She went to the door to go greet him when he came in. When Raimundo opened the door Selina put a smile on her face and said, "Welcome home, honey. It's great to see you."

"And you too." Raimundo said as he kissed her on the check.

"Here, let me take your coat." Selina said. As she took the coat that Raimundo had taken off and went to go hang it up.

"Thanks," Raimundo said. "By any chance is anything wrong."

Selina froze and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because you see a bit out of it and are walking like you always do when you're anxious." Raimundo responded.

Selina slowly turned around and said, "Raimundo I…I have to tell you something."

"Ok, What is it?" Raimundo asked.

"Raimundo, I'm… I'm pregnant." She said as she waited for Raimundo's reaction with a baited breath.

After a few moments Selina's words sunk in and he exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"You mean."

"Yeah," Raimundo said. "I can't wait to have this baby."

Tears welled up in Selina's eyes as she hugged Raimundo glad that he was ready for like she was.

_I hope you all liked my story Raimundo's Past Life. I can hardly believe that it's over. Oh well now I get to work on my sequel, which I promise will be much better than this story. It will have more adventure, twists, conflict, and a little romance. I would like to thank everyone who read my story. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed my story:_

_**animeang317, Griffin kid, Spiral-Fire, Elizabeth, senny-wenny, Darkness's Shadow, one of Rai's biggest fans!!, Suzanne, Angelus-alvus, blackasrose, RaiXKim Fan, Jane, Dragon Of Air, Raven and the Beast Boy, D.D.Z., sandstorm1182, Black Witch, Shaddress, killua rox 123, Mr. Makulu, **and** Mayhem678**._

_I would especially like to thank my regular reviewers:_

_**Nakorafree, sentimentavalue, Duchess192, justKoolkat, dragon of spirits, SpringFairy13, marium, **and** Dragon Of Energy**._

_I would also like to give a big thanks to **Heylin123 **who was my beta for this story._

_I am very sorry but I'm taking two months of to work on my sequel so that in the future hopefully you won't have to wait really long for an update sometimes. I am also writing a one-shot about Raimundo and Selina's Christmas, which will be posted on Dec. 25. I would also like to know which boy Japanese name you like better Kiyoshi or Yasuo. See you all at my one-shot and then my sequel, Chase's Revenge._


End file.
